


Еще одна из рода Наберрие

by seane



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Прибыв в Центр Империи, чтобы занять место отца в Сенате, Лея узнает, что может использовать Силу, Дарт Вейдер получает образцы ее крови, а Рио Наберрие обнаруживает, что муж ее тети жив. И все это проводит к определенным последствиям.





	Еще одна из рода Наберрие

**Author's Note:**

> Семейные ценности (тм); упоминаются попытка изнасилования, выкидыш, не слишком добровольная беременность; можно увидеть предпосылки к инцестным пейрингам; название является отсылкой к фильму "Еще одна из рода Болейн".  
Написано на Фандомную битву-2019

С тех пор, как яхта королевского дома Альдераана вышла на орбиту, и Лея впервые увидела мириады огней внизу, она смотрела в окно, не отрываясь. Столица Империи казалась ей похожей на гигантский термитник; чем-то жутким веяло от этой планеты, вся поверхность которой была покрыта одним бесконечным городом.

— Впечатляет, правда? — негромко сказал отец, коснувшись ее плеча. — Это поистине центр галактики. Однако я хочу напомнить об осторожности, Лея. Новые впечатления могут вскружить голову. Но ты должна всегда себя контролировать. Это столица Империи, любой просчет здесь может обойтись очень дорого. Ты понимаешь?

— Да, папа.

Яхта вошла в атмосферу. Лея смотрела на лес небоскребов, бескрайний, по-настоящему пугающий: ни единого деревца, ни проблеска открытой воды, сплошные здания, здания, здания. Неудивительно, что этот планетарный город стал колыбелью величайшей тирании: если жить в таком месте, поневоле сойдешь с ума.

Отец продолжал говорить — о предстоящем праздновании дня Империи, о том, что через месяц ей предстоит первое выступление в Сенате и уже сейчас стоит начать заводить знакомства, и снова об осторожности и еще раз осторожности. Лея почти не слушала. Голос отца, теплое прикосновение его руки успокаивало, но сердце Леи необъяснимо тревожилось. Там, внизу, что-то ждало ее, что-то очень важное. То, что причинит ей огромную боль.

Лея опустила глаза. Отец высмеивал ее предчувствия и мистические настроения, учил верить только в разум. И она старалась, но порой эти нелепая склонность выдумывать таинственное на пустом месте брала в ней верх.

Как сейчас, например.

Яхта подошла к посадочной площадке.

— Добро пожаловать в Империал-сити, — сказал отец, и голос его дрогнул.

Теперь они были в стане врага.

***

Праздничный сенатский прием в честь Дня Империи показался Лее похожим до безликости на все те приемы при королевском дворе Альдераана, которые она успела посетить в своей жизни. Иначе был украшен зал, и публика здесь предпочитала однотонные строгие наряды, но сам дух этого мероприятия, где никто не испытывал друг к другу приязни, был тем самым, безошибочно узнаваемым. Лея зябко повела плечами.

Отец представил ее нескольким своим знакомым. Над залом висел однообразный гул множества голосов; за высокими окнами смеркалось. Лея смотрела на всех этих людей и не-людей с заученной улыбкой; ее взгляд рассеянно перебирался с одного лица на другое. А потом вдруг споткнулся.

Будто некая нить протянулась между Леей и двумя молодыми женщинами у окна; невидимая, эта нить в то же время была настолько реальной, что, казалось, ее можно потрогать.

Лея не понимала, что это, чем вызвано. Женщины у окна были ей незнакомы. Они разговаривали, улыбаясь, и не обращали внимания на пристальный, неуместный на таком приеме взгляд со стороны. Одна на вид была старше, другая моложе. Одетые в одинаковые темно-синие многослойные платья, они и сами были похожи, будто сестры. Отец наконец заметил, куда направлено внимание Леи.

— Что с тобой?

— Кто это, папа?

Он медлил с ответом. Лее почудилось странное смущение в его позе, в его обычно спокойном лице.

— Сенатор от Набу Пуджа Наберрие. Рядом с ней, думаю, ее сестра, раньше я ее не встречал.

— Познакомь меня, пожалуйста.

— Лея, это ни к чему.

Лея взглянула на отца внимательней.

— Что-то не так?

Он покачал головой. Что его тревожило? Не понять. Лея обычно хорошо чувствовала его эмоции, но сейчас все казалось таким смутным, неопределенным. Отец будто бы чего-то боялся. Кто она, эта Пуджа Наберрие? Рьяная сторонница Императора?

Лея отступилась. Но, разговаривая с другими сенаторами, она все время чувствовала эту нить, ее нежное и настойчивое натяжение.

В конце вечера сенатор Наберрие подошла к ним сама. Отец приветствовал ее, казалось, вполне доброжелательно. Неспешно потекла ничего не значащая светская беседа. Сенатором оказалась младшая из двух женщин. Невысокая, лишь немного выше Леи, стройная, с удивительно миловидным лицом, она ничуть не походила на политика.

Лея не сводила глаз с сенатора Наберрие. Как странно чувствовать родство с совершенно чужим человеком! Это ощущение, невозможное, странное, выворачивающее душу, поглотило ее целиком; Лея невольно упустила нить разговора. Очнулась, когда услышала явное раздражение в голосе отца.

— Вы ратуете за разбазаривание налоговых средств, сенатор, вот что вы делаете. Работающие платят налоги не ради того, чтобы…

— А те, кто их не платит и не платил, медицинской помощи недостойны?

— Да, если хотите! — сказал отец Леи, уже не сдерживаясь. — Мы можем тратить эти средства куда разумнее. Спускать их на помощь военному оборудованию, вышедшему из строя, это… — Он покачал головой. — Прошу простить. Вы знаете мое мнение по данному вопросу. Пойдем, Лея.

На улице уже совсем стемнело. Подсвеченная голубым стоянка аэроспидеров казалось кадром из старого голофильма. Лея почувствовала приближение одной из «тех» женщин и прикусила губу.

— Сенатор! — раздался позади негромкий голос.

Отец Леи оглянулся.

Женщина в синем — другая, не Пуджа — смотрела на него снизу вверх. В голубоватом свете она тоже выглядела голограммой, напоминанием о чем-то, чего Лея не понимала.

— Вы не правы, сенатор, — сказала женщина. — Они такие же люди, как вы или я…

— Нет! — ответил отец резко. — Не такие же. Я полагаю, вы доктор Наберрие? Сколько вам было лет, когда закончилась Война клонов?

— Десять, — ответила женщина очень спокойно. — И я прекрасно ее помню.

— Надеюсь, вы помните и то, чем она закончилась. На моих глазах клоны расстреляли ребенка, потому что отданный им приказ определил этого ребенка как цель. Нет, я не такой, как они. И вы не такая. Я полагаю, что вы хороший человек, который, увы, тратит свое время на помощь тем, кто этого не заслуживает.

— Даже преступникам в тюрьмах не отказано в медицинской помощи.

— Вашим пациентам в ней тоже не откажут. Моя петиция — глас вопиющего в пустыне. Всего хорошего, доктор Наберрие.

Но женщина не уходила. Взгляд ее темных глаз обратился к Лее.

— А вы что думаете об этом, Ваше Высочество? Насколько я понимаю, вам скоро предстоит заменить отца в Сенате.

— Я не слишком знакома с предметом вашего разговора, — сказала Лея осторожно.

— Ну что ж, — эта женщина, доктор Наберрие, невесело улыбнулась. — Второй Имперский центр помощи ветеранам расположен на границе Империал-сити, не так уж далеко для любого аэротакси. Приходите как-нибудь, сможете познакомиться с «предметом» вживую.

В спидере отец молчал, и Лея тоже не рискнула заговаривать при водителе.

Неслись мимо небоскребы, сияли огни реклам. Бесконечные транспортные потоки в подступающей ночи сделались движущимися гирляндами огней — будто кто-то заставил светлячков летать строем. Лею больше тревожила странная связь с сестрами Наберрие, которую она ощутила, чем предмет недавнего спора, однако же и спор тревожил тоже. Ей почти не доводилось видеть, как отец теряет самообладание.

***

Бейл сидел, стиснув зубы.

Как долго он боялся Вейдера, его интуиции, мистических этих способностей. И словно бы позабыл, что у Леи есть и другая родня. Казалось, Наберрие ничего не значили. Они не имели возможности докопаться до правды.

Но у Леи такая возможность была. Интуицию она унаследовала от отца. Бросив один только взгляд на своих двоюродных сестер, Лея что-то поняла, Бейл это сразу заметил. Но что она поняла? И что она поймет, когда впервые столкнется с Вейдером лицом к лицу?

Бейлу казалось, он ступает по тонкому льду, и лед этот только что затрещал у него под ногами.

В спидере Лея молчала, но стоило им вернуться в резиденцию, тотчас подступила с расспросами. Они сидели друг напротив друга в полутемной комнате, за окнами горели негасимые огни реклам. Лея устроилась на диване, подогнув под себя одну ногу; эта по-детски непосредственная поза разрывала Бейлу сердце.

Резиденция тщательно проверялась на предмет прослушивающих устройств, и говорить здесь можно было свободно. Бейл рассказал о петиции, в которой, в сущности, не было ничего особенного, если б не его собственные эмоции. Рассказал и о той ночи, когда клоны вели бой в Храме джедаев.

— Это произошло совсем рядом со мной, на подступах к посадочной площадке. Мальчик-падаван, на вид лет четырнадцати, пытался вырваться из Храма. Я до сих пор помню его лицо, волосы, движение его меча. Клонов было четверо, одного мальчик сумел убить или, может быть, тяжело ранить, остальные его расстреляли. И я ничего не мог поделать. Столько лет прошло, а я до сих пор не могу об этом забыть.

— Ты не виноват, папа, — сказала Лея.

— Но я знаю, кто виноват.

В комнате воцарилось молчание. Лея теребила подол своего платья.

— Знаешь, — сказала она наконец, — все это казалось мне далекой историей. Война Клонов, убийство джедаев. Смешно, правда? Я думала, большинство клонов уже умерло.

— Не все.

— Ты будешь против, если я туда поеду? В тот Центр помощи ветеранам, где работает доктор Наберрие?

— Отчего же, — сказал Бейл, чувствуя, как похолодели ладони, — поезжай. Только помни, что эта семья, Наберрие, они…

— Они обе мне понравились.

— Я заметил, — сухо сказал Бейл.

Лея улыбнулась ему — так, как она умела — ясно и твердо. Она упряма от природы, ее не переубедить. Пусть съездит. Это опасно, но все же не так опасно, как все остальное.

Спасибо, хоть Вейдера не было на этом приеме.

Они долго сидели так — отец и дочь — друг напротив друга, а потом Лея соскользнула с дивана и пересела на подлокотник его кресла. Бейл обнял ее одной рукой, и Лея ткнулась лбом в его плечо.

— В Центре Империи всегда нужно действовать с оглядкой. Будь осторожна, родная.

— Я всегда осторожна, папа, ты же знаешь.

Ох, и самоуверенная же она. Вся… в него.

***

Второй Имперский центр помощи ветеранам оказался небольшим медицинским комплексом, построенным по типовому проекту. Точно такие же больничные комплексы можно было встретить где угодно — и чаще всего на бедных планетах Внешнего кольца, где больницы строились на дотации Центра Империи, потому что собственных средств у таких планет никогда не хватало. Лея, выполняя тайные поручения отца, повидала их достаточно.

Лее пришлось просидеть в вестибюле около получаса, прежде чем к ней спустилась доктор Наберрие. Вечерело, в вестибюле было тихо. Лея рассматривала светлые стены и чувствовала, как нежная и неразрывная нить натягивается все сильнее и сильнее, тянет за самое сердце. Наконец доктор Наберрие появилась — невысокая, гладко причесанная, в белом костюме, — и Лея поднялась ей навстречу. Сердце Леи в тот миг совершило странный кульбит, а нить между ними вдруг натянулась до предела. Казалось, будто все это уже происходило, казалось, Лея уже видела эту женщину — когда-то бесконечно давно, задолго до вчерашнего приема, задолго до теперешней жизни, может быть, в раннем детстве. Но когда Лея была ребенком, эта женщина тоже была еще девочкой. Необъяснимое ощущение — и совершенно нелепое.

Лея встряхнула головой, пожала протянутую ей руку, и они пошли бок о бок по территории Центра.

Они говорили о Войне Клонов, о дряхлых стариках, которые прожили на свете чуть больше тридцати стандартных лет, об имперском здравоохранении, о том, что вопрос финансирования на самом деле вопрос политический, о последнем десятилетии Республики, о джедаях. Скользкие темы, которые Лея привыкла не затрагивать в разговорах с посторонними, всплывали будто сами собой. Доктор Наберрие явно не видела ничего особенного в том, чтобы поговорить о джедаях или о Республике, для нее это было всего лишь частью жизни, декорациями давно прошедшего детства.

Разговор тек, будто река, одно цеплялось за другое, и словам не было конца. Они выпили каф в маленьком кабинете, единственное окно которого выходило на глухую стену соседнего здания. Скоро они называли друг друга по именам. Нить между ними натяжением не уступала струне, Лея казалось, она слышит ее тихий и настойчивый звон.

У них, в сущности, не оказалось ничего общего, кроме разве что внешности — невысокие, темноволосые и темноглазые, с неуловимо похожими лицами, они легко могли бы сойти за сестер. Меж ними было почти десять лет разницы. Над Леей довлели обязанности принцессы и тот «маленький заговор» отца, который с годами становился все больше, вбирая в себя средства и жизни. Над Рио Наберрие если что-то и довлело, то в глаза это не бросалось. Она казалась обычной молодой женщиной, которая вполне довольна работой, государственным строем и своей жизнью. И, в сущности, почему бы и нет? Она никогда не бедствовала, выросла на планете, известной дивной природой и благодатным климатом, получила неплохое образование. Ее работа, возможно, не была слишком денежной, однако давала возможность чувствовать, что она приносит пользу окружающим, и жить в ладу со своей совестью. Таким, как Рио Наберрие, легко не замечать, насколько ужасной может быть Империя.

Лее хотелось быть циничной, хотелось смотреть на Рио Наберрие с иронией, потому что эта нить между ними…

Эта нить…

Лее вдруг сделалось холодно. Неожиданно что-то огромное, опасное вдруг надвинулось на нее и на Рио Наберрие, и связующая их нить зазвенела громче и настойчивей. Казалось странным, что Рио не слышит этого звона, не чувствует этого холода.

Нечто взглянуло на них обеих и объединило их своим взглядом в единое целое. Лея прикусила губу.

— Лея? Все в порядке?

— Просто вдруг стало не по себе. Я, наверное, устала.

— Да, — сказала Рио, — уже поздно. Я совсем вас заговорила.

Она поднялась. Нечто все еще смотрело на них, Лея это чувствовала. Но Рио ничего не замечала. Мягкая улыбка цвела на ее губах.

Лея отчего-то подумала о матери. О настоящей матери, которую даже не помнила. Мелькнула необъяснимая, нелепая мысль: «Вот и мама так улыбалась».

И то холодное, страшное неожиданно отступило, отвело свой взгляд, будто обжегшись.

На посадочную площадку для аэротакси Лея и Рио вышли вдвоем. Смеркалось. Казалось, повторяется вчерашняя сцена перед зданием Сената, только отца рядом не было, а Рио едва заметно улыбалась, и такой безмятежной казалась ее улыбка.

Лея и сама не понимала, почему вдруг подумала о матери. С детства Лея знала, что у нее были другие родители, которые погибли вскоре после ее рождения, но никогда не испытывала по этому поводу особых эмоций. Бреха Антиллес-Органа была ее матерью, а Бейл Органа — отцом, в других родителях Лея не нуждалась.

Но теперь ее обуяла тоска по несбывшемуся. Казалось, она уже видела эту улыбку, эти глаза, большие, темные, мягкие, в обрамлении густых ресниц…

Возможно, сестры Наберрие просто похожи на ее родную мать, поэтому Лея и прониклась к ним такой необъяснимой симпатией. И нет во всем этом ни малейшей тайны. Просто отголоски младенческих неосознанных воспоминаний.

Интересно, а сестрам Наберрие она напоминает кого-нибудь?

Лея споткнулась и ощутила мгновенный приступ страха. Рио еще улыбалась, а Лея, похолодев, оглядывалась по сторонам. Что-то должно было произойти. Отец предупреждал Лею, чтобы она не вздумала ходить с оружием, и теперь она сожалела, что послушалась. Где-то здесь притаилась опасность, и смешно думать, что опасность эта может исходить только от имперских спецслужб.

Или не смешно? Ведь отцу лучше знать.

В следующий миг из-за ближайшего спидера кто-то выскочил и толкнул Лею — так сильно, что она полетела на землю. Тяжелое тело навалилось на нее сверху.

Лее всегда считала, что может постоять за себя. Она умела стрелять и не побоялась бы выстрелить в живую плоть. Ей привили навыки элементарной самообороны. Но перед весом чуждого тела, перед горячими руками, которые шарили по ее телу, задирали подол платья, перед мерзким запахом перегара она оказалась бессильна.

Лея услышала вскрик Рио, звук удара, какую-то возню, насмешливые голоса. Все это казалось безумием: здесь, в двух шагах от медицинского центра, в приличном районе. Лея едва могла дышать, такая на ней лежала тяжесть. Все ее попытки выползти, освободиться проходили словно бы и вовсе незамеченными. Чужие руки наконец совладали с ее бельем. Голой кожей ягодиц она ощутила прикосновение такой же голой кожи и задергалась с удвоенной силой. Брызнули невольные слезы.

Такого ужаса, такого унижения Лея и вообразить себе не могла.

А потом мужчина, лежавший на ней, вдруг захрипел и уронил голову. Бесцеремонные руки расслабились, мужское естество опало.

Будто раздавленный червяк, Лея поползла из-под его тела. Увидев рядом темную фигуру, шарахнулась, обрывая платье, снова упала. Никто ее не трогал. Никто не преследовал. Человек, стоявший рядом, хрипел, цепляясь за горло. А за ним кто-то корчился на коленях.

Вот он упал и затих. Человек, стоявший рядом, тоже упал, повалился, будто срубленное дерево. Лея, вздрагивая, привела в порядок одежду и поднялась на трясущиеся ноги.

Вокруг лежали мертвые тела. Лее показалось, что их поразительно много, будто целая толпа умерла здесь непонятно от чего. Рио Наберрие сидела поодаль — в разорванном костюме, с разбитым лицом — и смотрела на покойников. Не со страхом, а с этаким задумчивым удивлением.

Появилась имперская полиция.

Их опрашивали поодиночке. В полицейском участке оказалось холодно. Лея устало пересказывала произошедшее снова и снова, разглядывая свой испачканный порванный подол. Ей дали воды, взяли зачем-то анализ крови, но отпускать как будто и не собирались.

Ее слова о том, что она не успела разглядеть никого из нападавших, что все время пролежала носом в покрытие стоянки, начинали казаться абсолютно бессмысленными. Лея чувствовала, что ей не верят. Но почему?

Казалось, она здесь уже не совсем пострадавшая, на нее смотрят, будто на виновную в чем-то. Краем уха она услышала произнесенное в коридоре слово «Инквизиция».

Потом наконец приехал отец.

***

О произошедшем Бейлу Органе сообщила Рио Наберрие.

Мысленно подгоняя водителя, Бейл сидел, откинувшись на сиденье спидера, и до боли, до нервной дрожи стискивал кулаки. То, что Лея отправилась куда-то с этой женщиной — с двоюродной сестрой, услужливо подсказала память, — отправилась куда-то и подверглась нападению, уже было достаточно плохо. Теперь ее обвиняли в превышении пределов самообороны на основании взятого анализа крови. Нападавшие — восемь пьяных мерзавцев — оказались задушены с помощью Силы. Полиция смогла выяснить, что одна из двух жертв нападения чувствительна к Силе и обладает немалым потенциалом.

Может быть, она и в самом деле их убила. Кто будет винить испуганную девчонку, которую пытались изнасиловать?

Но кровь, ее кровь, попавшая в руки имперской полиции, — вот что было самым ужасным. От безвестного полицейского участка и до самого Дарта Вейдера, который занимал в структуре имперской власти поистине высокое место, было достаточно далеко. Но Бейл боялся, что на самом деле расстояние окажется недостаточным.

Восемнадцать лет Лею берегли от внимания посторонних врачей.

А теперь эта нелепая, жуткая случайность…

Да полно, случайность ли это? Или все же продуманная провокация? Не зря в этом замешана Рио Наберрие. У этой семьи свои причины разыскивать…

Разыскивать…

Бейл прикрыл глаза и задавил в себе эту мысль, изничтожил, как мог.

В участке он долго говорил с капитаном, напирал на свой сенаторский статус, на то, что Лея — член правящей семьи Альдараана, к тому же девочка в этой истории пострадавшая сторона. Наконец — под подписку о невыезде — ее отпустили.

Лея вышла к нему, бледная, в перепачканном, порванном платье и первым делом спросила, что с Рио.

Та, оказалось, все это время просила в холле, дожидаясь решения полиции по делу Леи Органы. Глядя в заплывшее кровоподтеками, усталое лицо, Бейл ощутил толику смятения, отголоски угрызений совести. И заставил себя не думать об этом. Лея была важнее, чем эта — милая в общем-то — женщина.

Ее сестра.

Но пока, стиснув руку дочери, Бейл смотрел в окно спидера, перед глазами у него все стояло это разбитое лицо. До чего она похожа на тетку, вот ведь проклятье. Пуджа — к счастью — напоминает Падме гораздо меньше.

— Папа, — сказала Лея шепотом. — Папа, это не я… Это сделала не я.

Бейл обнял ее и привлек к себе. Лея прижалась головой к его груди и судорожно вздохнула.

«Все закончилось, — хотелось ему сказать. — Все закончилось, доченька».

Однако Бейл боялся, что все только начинается.

***

Лея завтракала в маленьком кафе через улицу от отцовских апартаментов. Сидела над чашкой кафа, опустив голову, задумчиво крошила булочку.

С такого дикого происшествия прошло три дня. Вчера к ним с отцом заявился капитан Гаред, которого начальство обязало принести официальные извинения: дело о превышении допустимой самообороны было закрыто. Лея почти готова была поверить, что все решили связи отца, однако отец и сам был удивлен. И очень насторожился.

Теперь Лея собиралась встретиться с Рио Наберрие.

Отец предостерегал Лею. Говорил, что семья Наберрие была дружна с Палпатином еще в те времена, когда тот был сенатором от Набу. Все они хорошие люди, однако могут действовать из неверных побуждений. Лея выслушала и согласилась с его доводами, а потом все равно договорилась встретиться с Рио за завтраком.

Рио опоздала почти на полчаса. Лея издалека почувствовала ее приближение. То ощущение натянутой между ними нити не ослабело, а, напротив, словно бы окрепло. Лея сидела, опустив глаза на свою несчастную распотрошенную булочку.

Откуда это чувство к посторонним, в общем-то, людям, к двум сестрам из семьи, дружившей с Императором?

Рио наконец показалась на террасе, где устроено было кафе. Присела за столик напротив Леи.

Десять лет разницы в возрасте. Противоположные взгляды на жизнь, на политику, на все. Но Лея ни с кем еще не чувствовала такой близости, даже с Винтер.

— Говорят, что дело закрыли?

— Да, — сказала Лея. — Капитан Гаред приходил извиняться. Я так и не поняла, честно говоря, что именно произошло. Все это очень странно. Вы ведь не думаете, что это я их… Или думаете?

Рио неопределенно пожала плечами. Сказала:

— Я знаю одного человека, который мог это сделать. Хотя знаю — это громко сказано, конечно…

— Что за умения для этого нужны?

— Способность направлять Силу. И, видимо, желание придушить противника.

Лея слабо усмехнулась и отряхнула ладони от крошек.

— Ну да. Как я сама не сообразила.

Они помолчали.

— Этот капитан не говорил, по чьему распоряжению прекратили дело?

— Нет.

— А вы сами ничего там не чувствовали? — спросила вдруг Рио. — Чего-нибудь в Силе?

Это получилось у Рио так естественно, словно она каждый день беседовала о Силе, словно джедаи не были истреблены, а восприимчивость к Силе не нужно было скрывать.

Или эту восприимчивость далеко не все скрывают? Ведь берутся же откуда-то Инквизиторы, не под дулом бластеров ведь их загоняют учиться, а потом работать на благо Империи.

— Я там почувствовала близкую опасность, но слишком поздно.

— А до того? В медцентре? Холод? Ощущение чего-то глобального?

Лея вскинула на нее взгляд.

— Откуда вы…

— Слышала, что чувствительные к Силе реагируют на него именно таким образом.

— На кого? — спросила Лея.

Ей отчего-то сделалось не по себе. Будто ей предстояло услышать нечто пугающее, нехорошее.

— На лорда Вейдера, — сказала Рио просто. — Он иногда бывает в нашем медцентре, навещает парней из пятьсот первого… Они…

Рио снова замолчала.

О чем-то она думала, думала так же мучительно, как Лея, у которой в голове не укладывалось, что их мог спасти Дарт Вейдер, чудовище во плоти.

— Это не он, — наконец сказала Лея. — Это ощущение, оно было только в медцентре и там же осталось. — И, не удержавшись, прибавила: — Да и зачем ему это все…

— Зачем спасать беспомощных женщин от пьяных насильников?

— Он же ситх!

— Ну и что?

Удивление Рио выглядело совершенно искренним. Словно не было Войны Клонов, затеянной графом Дуку, который оказался ситхом, словно Вейдер не творил все эти зверства…

— Не думаю, что Дарт Вейдер стал бы нас спасать.

— Если бы увидел, стал бы, — ответила Рио задумчиво. — Но ведь, получается, его рядом не было.

— Не было, — подтвердила Лея.

— Говорят, он может убивать на расстоянии. Но он должен был как-то узнать, что мы в беде.

«Может убивать на расстоянии…»

Прозвучало это жутко.

— Откуда он мог узнать? Мы сами не знали.

Рио смотрела на проносящиеся мимо спидеры. Прядка темных волос, выбившаяся из прически, свесилась на разбитую скулу.

Лея снова подумала о матери. А потом, почти без перехода, о Вейдере и его способностях. Если он может убивать на расстоянии, то значит — может и наблюдать на расстоянии за кем-то. Вот только за кем из них он наблюдал и по какой причине?

— Проще всего было бы спросить у него, — сказала Рио, — но он не так часто бывает у нас в центре.

Лея невольно вздрогнула. Принужденно улыбнулась.

— И вы бы стали его спрашивать?

— Почему нет?

«Семья, поддерживавшая Императора», — вспомнилось Лее. Может быть, для этой женщины и в самом деле все так просто.

Бывают такие люди, которые словно не замечают плохого. Кем она считает Вейдера, массового убийцу, палача джедаев? Доблестным военачальником? А Империю — самым справедливым в истории государством?

Впрочем, вряд ли эта женщина настолько наивна.

Лея подумала так и снова прикусила губу. Смутно она ощущала, что наивна здесь скорее она сама, и дело вовсе не в возрасте. Твердость убеждений тоже может быть своего рода наивностью. Но кто сказал, что это плохо?

Кто сказал, что это плохо?

***

Рио Наберрие уже собиралась лететь домой, когда на посадку зашел тяжелый аэроспидер военного образца.

Стоял тихий вечер, до смешного похожий на тот, когда на них с Леей Органой напали на этой самой стоянке. Дневная смена уже разошлась, ночная приступила к своим обязанностям, на стоянке Рио оказалась одна.

Прислонившись к обшивке старенькой своей машинки, она смотрела, как приземляется меж цивильных спидеров черная бронированная громадина. Лорд Вейдер, ну конечно.

Рио мимолетно порадовалась тому, что синяки ее почти прошли; не так уж это приятно, когда люди смотрят тебе в лицо, а видят лишь следы чьих-то кулаков.

Выйдя из спидера, Вейдер оглянулся на нее. Остановился.

— Доктор Наберрие!

Рио подошла, невольно улыбнувшись. Он всегда был ей чем-то симпатичен, хотя репутация у него была, что и говорить, неприятная. Однако Вейдер навещал клонов, служивших когда-то под его началом; в глазах Рио это для многого могло послужить оправданием.

— Милорд? — сказала она, глядя вверх.

В ее семье никто не отличался высоким ростом, и сама она тоже особо не выросла. Рядом с двухметровым Вейдером она вечно чувствовала себя школьницей.

— Я не знал, что вы беременны, — сказал Вейдер неожиданно. — Ребенок не пострадал?

Ей стало немного не по себе. Никто не знал о ее беременности, кроме Пуджи и наблюдающего врача. Она даже отцу ребенка пока не сообщила.

— Нет, милорд. Все в порядке.

Он кивнул. Рио не сдержалась:

— Вам кто-то сказал, или Сила позволяет видеть такие вещи?

— Лет в двадцать я бы не увидел, — ответил Вейдер после некоторой паузы. Он казался странно задумчивым; было что-то такое в его позе, в повороте головы, в интонациях. — Полиция еще докучает вам или дочери Органы?

— Нет, милорд.

— Хорошо.

Рукой в черной перчатке он взялся за ее подбородок, повернул, чтобы рассмотреть желтеющий след на скуле. Рио поморщилась, но стерпела. Не вырываться же. Да и не вырвешься из такой хватки, пальцы у него как дюрасталь.

И вдруг эти пальцы разжались. Рука Вейдера упала, словно обессиленная. Механический звук размеренного дыхания оборвался. Погасла панель жизнеобеспечения на его груди.

Рио не успела испугаться, не успела даже толком осознать, что произошло. Ее отшвырнуло в сторону — так ураганный порыв ветра подхватывает стаканчик из-под кафа и плющит его о ближайшую стену. Она ударилась правым боком о заграждение посадочной площадки — так сильно, что в первые мгновения не могла даже вздохнуть. И тогда грянул взрыв.

Рио очнулась на краю, за которым была пустота. Свистел ветер. Заграждения больше не было, рядом горел опрокинутый спидер. Ныла грудь, болели рассаженные о пермокрит колени. Каждый вздох отдавался болью в спине. Тянуло низ живота, но тогда Рио почти внимания на это не обратила.

В воздухе стоял удушливый запах гари.

Происходящее казалось нереальным. Да ладно? Снова на этой посадочной площадке? Даже в дурацких голофильмах происшествия не случаются с персонажами в одном и том же месте. Словно у съемочной группы не хватает других декораций.

Но она была не в голофильме.

Медленно, очень медленно Рио отползла от края площадки и только тогда приподнялась. Метрах в пяти от нее лежал штурмовик — один из тех, что прилетели вместе с Вейдером. Ее словно толкнуло вперед, Рио добежала и упала рядом на колени, сняла с него шлем, проверила пульс и зрачки. Нагрудная пластина была покорежена, вдавлена в плоть, по пермокриту под телом расплывалось пятно крови. Стандартная армейская броня выдерживает взрыв гранаты. Но здесь взорвалась не граната.

Здесь взорвалось что-то куда серьезнее.

Штурмовик не был клоном. Их еще производили в первые годы Империи, уже по другому образцу и с помощью других технологий, но большинство тех выпусков Рио тоже были знакомы. Этот штурмовик к ним не принадлежал. Просто молодой мужчина лет тридцати, светловолосый, веснушчатый. Безнадежно мертвый.

Теперь взрыв раздался на уровень ниже. Площадку заметно тряхнуло. Спидер, пылавший на самом краю, сорвался вниз.

Сквозь дым Рио разглядела крупный транспортник, приближающийся к площадке. Здесь для него и места-то не было, куда его несет? Транспортник вильнул в сторону, грохнуло снова — возле соседнего здания, посыпались осколки транспаристила. И только тогда Рио увидела Вейдера.

Посреди горящих, искореженных спидеров он стоял, припав на одно колено. Без шлема, в оборванном комбинезоне. Искореженная панель жизнеобеспечения валялась у его ног, грудь и живот справа были обожжены. Лишь пластинчатая броня, защищавшая плечи, и металлический ворот казались неповрежденными.

Задрав безволосую бледную голову, Вейдер следил за приближающимся транспортником.

И транспортник снова повело в сторону. Казалось, его сносит ветром. Рио увидела, как бешено мотаются из стороны в сторону противометеоритные турели. Очередной выстрел ушел куда-то поверх площадки, в сторону медцентра.

Что они делают, идиоты?

А потом транспортник нырнул вниз, за площадку. Очередной взрыв сотряс окрестности, Рио снова упала. Поднимаясь, стирая кровь с разбитого лба, услышала:

— Док! Он не дышит! Док!

Она с трудом поднялась и побежала на голос.

Вейдер лежал на боку. Еще один штурмовик, весь в крови, кое-как приподнявшись, пытался перевернуть его на спину. Подоспевшая Рио вцепилась в остатки черного комбеза. Вейдер был тяжелым как камень — словно статуя самому себе. Он и в самом деле не дышал. Белое лицо с бороздами старых шрамов казалось неживым.

Рио положила руки на его грудь — одну на другую. Надавила изо всех сил, не жалея ребра — ни его, ни свои, которые отзывались болью на любое движение. Отпустила. Надавила. Раз-два-три-четыре-пять-шесть… Мысленный отсчет шел сам по себе, руки работали, ритмично надавливая на грудину.

— Это надо снять, — сказала в такт счету. — Этот… ворот. Не знаю, как назвать. Он снимается?

«Ворот» снимался. За ним тянулись провода и гибкие трубки, служившие для подвода дыхательной смеси. Доведя отсчет до нужного числа, Рио нагнулась и с усилием вдула воздух меж сухих, отдающих лекарственной горечью губ. И снова пошел отсчет и надавливание на грудную клетку.

Она очень скоро устала. Но все равно давила, вдувала воздух — снова, и снова, и снова. Штурмовик говорил о том, что перед первым взрывом был ионный удар, вся электроника сдохла, комлинк мертв, и помощь не вызвать. Рио думала о том, что скоро должны прийти из медцентра, не могут не прийти.

Губы, к которым она прижималась своими губами, вдруг шевельнулись. Дрогнули веки, лишенные ресниц.

Расфокусированный, беззащитный взгляд серо-голубых глаз задержался на ее лице. Еще не успев отстраниться, Рио ощутила кожей слабый выдох и услышала тихое, почти непроизнесенное:

— Пад…

Не имя, призрак имени.

В этот момент Рио словно увидела его по-настоящему. За миг до того он был просто умирающим, Рио смотрела в его лицо и ничего не замечала. Миг спустя он окончательно пришел в себя и сделался Дартом Вейдером — тот самый случай, когда личность затмевает любую внешность. Рио не была уверена, что узнала бы, если бы увидела его лицо при других обстоятельствах. Да что там, мгновение спустя она вообще не была уверена, что ей не почудилось.

Разрез глаз, нос, очертания губ. Тонкий шрам через угол правого глаза и надбровную дугу — на лице, перепаханном шрамами куда более страшными, эта тонкая черточка казалась почти незаметной.

Он пришел в себя. Зашевелился, приподнял голову. Лицо неуловимо сделалось жестче, а глаза… Если б Рио не увидела сама, не поверила бы. Его глаза изменили свой цвет, из серо-голубых сделались желтыми, с каким-то красноватым даже отливом.

Дыхание у него было прерывистым, неглубоким. Губы оставались белыми.

Появились сотрудники медцентра. Наконец в распоряжении Рио оказались и аппарат нагнетания воздуха, и портативный диагност, и все остальное, что было нужно. Вейдера переложили на репульсионные носилки.

Он порывался встать. Рио бросила в сердцах:

— Не глупите.

Заработала испуганный взгляд коллеги и даже не сразу поняла, в чем дело. Рио было все равно. У нее все болело, и тошнота подкатывала к горлу. Гарь, запах крови и обожженной плоти смешились в выворачивающий внутренности коктейль.

Не то чтобы ей не случалось обонять всего этого раньше. В свое время Рио три года проработала в службе экстренной помощи, и было это, в общем-то, не так уж давно. Ничто еще не успело забыться.

Но сейчас ей было тошно.

Вейдер что-то говорил. Не ей, кому-то другому. Его голос без вокодера оказался совершенно незнакомым — приглушенный, с заметной хрипотцой.

Вся правая сторона тела у него была обожжена. В плече засел металлический обломок. Диагност показывал еще переломы ребер — и полное отключение всех внутренних имплантов. Электроникой это тело было напичкано побольше, чем иные дроиды. Но со всем этим сейчас Рио не могла ничего поделать, а вот рваной раной на бедре следовало заняться немедленно. И она занялась и упустила момент, когда речь зашла о перевозке Вейдера не в ближайший медцентр, а в его резиденцию.

Впрочем, лететь до его резиденции было минут десять.

— У меня своя медслужба, — это она услышала.

Если учесть, сколько у него имплантов, это и понятно.

Рио продолжала заниматься его ранами и на борту медицинского катера, хотя стоило бы, пожалуй, уступить эту привилегию кому-нибудь из коллег. Ее откровенно мутило. Этот запах хорошо прожаренного мяса… Этот проклятый запах…

Вейдер лежал неподвижно, словно не замечая боли. Чуть выше локтя его правая рука переходила в протез; возле креплений протеза плоть было даже не прожарена — обуглена.

Чудо, что он вообще выжил в этом взрыве.

Чудо, что…

Рио успела понять, что падает, машинально схватилась за протез — бесчувственный металл и мертвая электронная начинка, но в обожженное плечо это движение наверняка отдалось.

А потом она уже ничего не помнила.

***

Лея выронила датапад.

Она сидела в кресле, просматривая наброски речи, которую ей со временем предстояло произнести в Сенате. Сейчас это были только разрозненные отрывки, каждый из которых Лея без устали шлифовала — как шлифуют драгоценные камни, чтобы потом вставить их в подходящую оправу. Лея верила в свою речь. Отец, посмеиваясь, говорил, что эта вера — естественное следствие ее восемнадцати лет. Но он всегда прибавлял, что завидует этой вере и что вера эта составляет половину успеха.

Но сейчас Лея забыла о своей речи. Датапад упал с неожиданным грохотом и отключился. Лея на него даже не посмотрела. Она часто дышала, глядя в пространство перед собой. Словно бы кто-то схватил ее сердце и сжал в кулаке — странное, дикое, ни на что не похожее ощущение.

— Рио… — прошептала Лея.

Что-то случилось с Рио.

И не только с ней. Лея нервно облизала губы. Казалось, этот второй, с которым что-то случилось, тоже каким-то образом был связан с Леей. Впрочем, ни о каком «тоже» речи быть не могло, ведь Рио-то не связана с ней ничем, кроме необъяснимой симпатии.

Но что с ней произошло?

С тех пор, как Лея узнала, что способна использовать Силу, она тренировалась каждый день. Смутные предчувствия и непонятные настроения, сопровождавшие ее с самого детства, сделались отчетливее, стоило ей только перестать подавлять их и начать прислушиваться.

Тысячи тысяч живых существ окружали ее здесь, в Центре Империи. Одно только здание, в котором располагалась резиденция альдераанского сенатора, вмещало в себя пять тысяч квартир, и ни одна из них не пустовала. Лея обнаружила, что ощущает биение жизни вокруг себя; близкие ей люди выделялись на этом фоне — словно сверхновые, вспыхивающие среди обычных звезд. Она научилась чувствовать приближение отца прежде, чем он подходил к двери, определять, будет ли Пуджа сегодня в Сенате. Порой, лежа в постели перед сном, Лея пыталась мысленно дотянуться до Альдераана, до мамы и Винтер. Казалось, еще немного, еще одно крошечное усилие, и она сумеет. Но лицо матери, которое Лея себе представляла, неизменно делалось тоньше и строже, постепенно превращаясь в лицо Рио.

А теперь с ней что-то случилось.

Отсюда, из светлой, спокойной комнаты, обставленной в духе альдераанского неоклассицизма, окружающий Рио ореол боли и горя казался чем-то нереальным. На вызов по комлинку Рио не отвечала.

Лея подобрала датапад и отыскала в голонете контакты Второго Имперского центра помощи ветеранам. Там сообщили, что доктор Наберрие уже ушла. Спокойный, рассудительный голос дежурного должен был успокаивать, но отчего-то вызвал лишь раздражение.

Лея набрала на комлинке код Пуджи.

Совершенно вне связи с происходящим Лее вдруг пришла в голову мысль о биологических родителях. Лея не знала, сколько им было лет и каким образом они погибли, знала только, что они боролись против имперской власти. Мать она теперь неизменно представляла похожей на Рио: худое нежное лицо, тонкий нос, слегка впалые щеки, большие темные глаза. А вот отца — отца Лея так и не смогла вообразить, как ни пыталась.

С каким мужчиной могла бы сойтись такая женщина, как Рио? С поэтом или художником, с тем, кто способен понять культуру Набу — или это глупый стереотип, и женщина из набуанской аристократической семьи вполне способна влюбиться и в плотника? Лея знала только, что сестры Наберрие не были замужем.

Нет, с плотником их невозможно было представить. Тут нужен был, например, университетский профессор или политик. Рио могла бы еще сойтись с врачом. Или с военным. Не слишком приятная мысль, но Рио бы, пожалуй, подошло. Имперская армия не вызывает у нее отвращения.

С другой стороны, мать Леи не была набуанкой или врачом. Даже если она и была похожа на Рио, внешнее сходство ведь не означает сходства характеров.

Обстоятельства гибели родителей оставались для Леи загадкой. Сейчас, на самом краю сознания ей непонятно почему привиделся отблеск пламени, полураздетое обожженное тело и тонкая женская рука. Месяц назад Лея отмахнулась бы от видения, посчитав его пустой фантазией. Сейчас обдумать его помешала тревога за Рио. Женщина в ее видении постепенно не просто сделалась похожей на Рио, а стала ею. Лея увидела, как поникла темноволосая голова; длинные пряди, выбившиеся из прически, стелились по плечам. Увидела, как лежащий мужчина касается этих волос. Образ мужчины, который изначально казался Лее родным отцом, в ее сознании невольно слился с образом Бейла Органы; он предстал перед ней таким же высоким и крепким. А ведь она сама довольно низкого роста, значит, и родители ее вряд ли были великанами.

Наконец Пуджа откликнулась на вызов. Она не знала, где сейчас Рио, но обещала это выяснить. Голос Пуджи, ее интонации, легкий набуанский акцент подействовали на Лею умиротворяюще; отключая комлинк, она смогла улыбнуться. И тут поняла, что отец стоит в дверях и смотрит на нее. Поглощенная собственной тревогой, Лея не почувствовала, как он подошел.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил отец.

Под его внимательным взглядом Лея невольно смутилась. На какой-то миг она почувствовала себя маленькой девочкой, которая в очередной раз дала волю фантазии вместо того, чтобы полагаться на разум и здравый смысл. Возможно, потому она и спросила:

— Пап, а человеческие младенцы могут запоминать лица?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто подумала…

— О чем?

— Могла ли я запомнить лицо матери. Той женщины, которая меня родила.

Непонятная боль мелькнула в его глазах.

— Тебе кажется, что ты ее вспомнила?

— Не знаю. Может быть. Но ведь это вряд ли возможно?

Отец вздохнул и прошел в комнату, сел в кресло.

— Твоя мать, — сказал он отчего-то очень тихо, — умерла вскоре после твоего рождения. Младенцы начинают различать лица месяца в два-три, не раньше. Ты не могла запомнить ее лицо, родная.

— Я так и подумала.

— Лея, это очень серьезно. Кто-то заговорил с тобой о матери?

— Нет, — Лея искренне удивилась. — Нет.

— Тогда откуда этот интерес?

— Я сама не знаю, — сказала она. — Просто мне что-то снилось, и я подумала… Но я не могла ее запомнить, правда?

— Нет, — сказал он все так же тихо. — Не могла. Мне жаль.

— А сколько ей было лет, пап? — вырвалось у Леи.

— Двадцать семь.

Лея опустила взгляд. Рио Наберрие тоже двадцать семь. Но она ведь не умирает, нет? Она не умирает!

— Ты не расскажешь мне о ней?

— Нет, Лея. Это слишком опасно.

— До сих пор опасно?

— Да. Не допытывайся, пожалуйста. Эта тайна все еще способна убить. Ты понимаешь меня?

— Да, папа.

Лея больше не могла выносить его печального взгляда. Она подошла, прижалась к отцу и обняла его изо всех сил, будто в детстве.

Видение о том, как тоненькая женщина стоит на коленях возле израненного мужчины, уронив голову ему на грудь, медленно таяло. Мужчина лежал на операционном столе, и яркий свет слепил ему глаза. Женщина в одиночестве плакала о своих нерожденных детях.

***

В палате Рио была одна. Медицинский центр в резиденции Вейдера оказался отменным, но ей это обстоятельство никак не помогло, выкидыш у нее случился еще в катере. Все остальное — три сломанных ребра, ушиб почки, легкое сотрясение мозга — представлялось ей не стоящей внимания ерундой.

Рио безразлично разглядывала потолочное покрытие. Как здесь тихо.

Это был не первый выкидыш в ее жизни и даже не второй. Именно поэтому ее беременность оставалась тайной. Она рассчитывала доносить хотя бы до четвертого месяца, прежде чем сообщать родным.

Не сложилось.

Рио не горевала, не печалилась; странное оцепенение охватило ее, накрыло, будто толстым слоем снега — ни шевельнуться, ни вздохнуть. Ее все еще тошнило.

Всплыли в памяти — издалека, будто все это случилось давным-давно — расфокусированный взгляд Вейдера, его хриплый шепот «Пад…», шрам через угол правого глаза, знакомое лицо, пусть изуродованное, постаревшее, но знакомое. Особых эмоций открытие у нее не вызвало, разве что смутную жалость: не повезло же ему, едва придя в сознание, взглянуть на нее. Рио часто говорили, что она очень похожа на свою знаменитую тетку. Но сама Рио про это сходство редко вспоминала; она почти не встречала тех, кто знал когда-то Падме Амидалу. Не в тех кругах вращалась.

Выходит, он жив…

Дедушка, наверное, будет рад. Когда-то он пытался разыскать Анакина.

Рио закрыла глаза. Казалось, палата неистово раскачивается, будто лодка в шторм. Когда-то, еще девочкой, она попала в настоящую бурю на озере; больше всего тогда Рио боялась не утонуть, а того, что родители будут недовольны. Казалось, невозможно умереть так близко от усадьбы, принадлежащей ее семье. Вот если бы где-то подальше. А через несколько лет именно там погибла ее прабабушка, в честь которой Рио назвали. Может, и ей судьба была умереть в тех краях? Но она до сих пор не умерла.

Хотя в иные минуты казалось, что лучше бы умерла еще тогда.

Рио снова открыла глаза. Белый-белый потолок. Как тихо. Как пусто.

Ну что ж. Вот она, женщина с опустевшей утробой, женщина, которой, видно, не суждено родить. Пора смириться, правда? Смириться и жить дальше.

Ей казалось, что нужно заплакать, что от слез станет легче, но слез не было.

Открылась дверь. Рио повернула голову и увидела невысокого пожилого мужчину в форме военного медика. Слабо растянула губы в подобие светской улыбки.

Мужчина не улыбнулся в ответ. Он прошел к ее кровати, придвинул стул, сел. Слишком сосредоточенный взгляд. Казалось, этот человек складывает в уме какие-то немыслимые числа.

— Я доктор Тодин, Кловис Тодин. Лорд Вейдер просил узнать, как вы себя чувствуете?

— Он сам-то как?.. — сорвалось у нее.

Тодин оторвался от своих вычислений и посмотрел на нее внимательнее, словно решая, стоит ли ей что-то сообщать.

— Внутренние импланты заменили. Он сейчас в бакте. Лейтенант Райс сказал, что у лорда Вейдера была остановка сердца. Это так?

— Да.

— Вы спасли ему жизнь.

— Я ничего особенного не сделала.

— Если учесть, что вы и сами пострадали при взрыве, то действовали вы весьма… самоотверженно.

Ему бы агитки читать.

Здесь все полагали, что она пострадала при взрыве. Рио никого не разубеждала: какая, в сущности, разница. Впрочем, разница, конечно, была. Не отшвырни ее Вейдер в сторону, от нее остался бы обгорелый труп.

— Доктор Тодин, — сказала Рио, — вы не могли бы передать лорду Вейдеру…

— Да?

Рио вздохнула.

— Может быть, он уделит мне пару минут? Не сейчас, конечно. Когда ему станет лучше.

Взгляд у Тодина был не слишком доброжелательный.

— Я спрошу.

В следующий раз Тодин явился уже утром. На этот раз он привез репульсионное кресло и помог Рио в него пересесть. Не то чтобы она и в самом деле была так слаба, но голова у нее все еще кружилась.

— Куда вы меня везете?

— К лорду Вейдеру. Вы ведь хотели с ним поговорить?

— Но не сейчас же.

— Через полчаса его ждут на флагмане.

Рио повернула тяжелую голову, взглянула на человека за спинкой кресла.

— Вы шутите? Ему хотя бы пару суток нужно оставаться в бакте.

Тодин неожиданно улыбнулся, и кривоватая улыбка его сухих тонких губ оказалась вполне доброжелательной.

— Я вас понимаю, доктор Наберрие. Однако лорд Вейдер сам решает, что ему нужно. И поверьте, чаще всего он не ошибается. Его способности…

Он говорил что-то еще, и все им сказанное казалось Рио откровенным бредом. Причем здесь способности? Как будто джедаи не умирали с той же легкостью, как и другие живые существа. Ни одного еще Сила не уберегла от смерти или ранений.

Тянулись безликие коридоры, потом просторный лифт вознес Тодина и Рио на несколько уровней вверх. Тодин набрал код на неприметной серой двери.

Они оказались в просторной светлой смотровой. За широким, во всю стену окном располагалось нечто среднее между операционной и производственным цехом. Рио успела увидеть, как перемещается под потолком сложный хватательный механизм, как он снижается над резервуаром с бактой, где висит в полупрозрачной целебной взвеси слишком короткое для Вейдера тело.

Окно тотчас закрылось. Рио опустила взгляд. Так значит, ног у него тоже нет.

— Подождите здесь, — сказал ей Тодин.

Исчез за еще одной дверью.

Рио сидела, охваченная неожиданной печалью. Она приготовилась к долгому ожиданию, но Тодин вернулся почти сразу и, не говоря ни слова, отвез ее в соседнюю комнату. Установил ее кресло возле широкого ложа с обилием манипуляторов и удалился.

Рио смотрела, как безрукое, безногое тело извлекают из бакты. Вейдер всегда выглядел так, словно и без помощи всякой Силы способен поднять спидер; сейчас, глядя на бугрящуюся мышцами спину и впечатляющие бицепсы, Рио отчего-то вспомнила, что Анакин Скайуокер был в свое время довольно худощав.

Манипуляторы уложили мокрое от бакты тело на ложе перед ней. Рио увидела полосу вчерашних ожогов, перепаханные свежими швами грудь и живот. Вейдер повернул голову. Глаза у него были все еще желтые. Рио отчего-то подсознательно ждала какого-нибудь другого, нового цвета.

— Извините за это зрелище, — сказал Вейдер. — Но вы меня уже видели, так что все это вас вряд ли шокирует. А позже у меня не будет времени.

— Вам нужно оставаться в бакте, милорд, как минимум сутки, а лучше двое.

Вейдер смотрел на нее. Набрякшие, изрезанные морщинами веки придавали ему старческий вид. Сколько ему сейчас? Тете Падме в этом году исполнилось бы сорок пять, но он ведь, кажется, был младше нее — и не на год-два. А на сколько, Рио не помнила. Или, возможно, никогда не знала.

— Я убил вашего ребенка, а вас волнует мое здоровье?

Рио застыла. В прямоте ему не откажешь.

— Вы хотели меня защитить.

— Именно это обычно и случается с людьми, которых я хочу защитить, — сказал он без особых эмоций. — Вы собирались о чем-то со мной поговорить, насколько я понял.

Манипуляторы подсоединяли протезы к его конечностям; выглядело это, словно сборка механизма на конвейере.

— Люди не всегда узнают тех, кого видели только в детстве, — проговорила Рио очень тихо. — Но иногда…

Губы под прозрачной дыхательной маской шевельнулись и застыли; Вейдер не сказал ни слова. Рио протянула руку и коснулась — не обожженного плеча, а прохладной дюрастали протеза.

Некоторое время они провели в молчании.

— Не нужно полагаться на память, — сказал наконец Вейдер. — Она часто подводит.

— Как скажете, милорд, — откликнулась она все так же тихо.

— Вы делились с кем-то своими догадками?

— Нет, милорд.

— И не стоит.

Дюрасталь под ее ладонью постепенно согревалась. Рио хотела сказать, что ее родные были бы рады узнать, что они когда-то искали его, — и не находила слов.

Ложе приподнялось с одного края, развернулось. Ладонь Рио соскользнула с протеза. Теперь тело Вейдера приняло почти вертикальное положение. Манипуляторы одевали его. Вейдер устало, равнодушно смотрел куда-то в сторону.

— Это я ее убил, — вдруг сказал он.

Рио не спросила, кого. И так и все было понятно.

И с этой мыслью он живет столько лет?

— Она умерла от осложнения при родах, — сказала Рио. — Послушайте, я видела акт о вскрытии…

— Вскрытия не было.

— Было.

У Вейдера кинул на нее такой взгляд, что Рио едва сдержала дрожь.

— Семья… Семья не похоронила бы ее просто так, не выяснив причин смерти. У нее было редкое осложнение при родах. Оно бывает только у людей и… Там, где она рожала, могли просто не понять…

— Это из-за меня она оказалась там.

Рио не выдержала, снова протянула руку, коснулась его протеза.

— От этого иногда умирают и в Центре Империи. Медицина не всесильна, понимаете.

— Я хочу увидеть этот документ, — сказал Вейдер.

— Я попрошу дедушку Руви переслать мне…

— Нет. Я думаю, вам стоит навестить родню. И не тревожьте их известиями о воскрешении мертвых, это ни к чему. Тем более что муж вашей тети действительно умер. Поверьте.

«Муж…»

Выходит, они были женаты? Официально? Женщина из рода Наберрие, бывшая королева Набу, и мальчишка с Татуина? Весело, что и говорить. Впрочем, ее собственный отец тоже родовитостью не отличается.

Какое усталое у него лицо.

— А вам ведь, наверное, неприятно меня видеть, — сказала вдруг Рио.

Они сталкивались не так уж и редко. Если каждый раз, глядя на нее, он вспоминал свою покойную любовь…

— Иногда, — произнес Вейдер отрывисто.

— Постараюсь пореже попадаться вам на глаза.

— Это не обязательно.

Опустилась маска, скрыла бледное измученное лицо, шрамы и морщины, желтые, с красноватым отблеском глаза. Четкая геометрия маски, ее глянцевый блеск вдруг показались Рио странно успокаивающими. Будто все трагедии остались по другую сторону этой холодной дюрасталевой четкости.

— Мне нужно идти, — произнес совсем другой, низкий, звучный голос.

— Конечно, милорд. — И не сдержалась, все-таки прибавила: — Берегите себя.

***

Лея металась с вечера, десятки раз вызывала по комлинку кого-то, кто ей не отвечал, а с утра умчалась на аэротакси, даже не позавтракав. Еще вечером выяснив, что дело связано с Рио Наберрие, Бейл не стал вмешиваться. Свое мнение об этой женщине он высказал и не раз, и Лея наверняка приняла его слова к сведению, она не глупа.

Через два часа Лея вернулась. Она казалась огорченной и в то же время явно успокоилась. Бейл при виде дочери отложил датапад.

— Ну что, теперь ты мне расскажешь, что там у тебя за тайны? К кому ты летала?

— К Пудже.

Не к «сенатору Наберрие», а вот так запросто по имени. Бейлу это не нравилось.

Лея устроилась в кресле напротив него.

— Рио не отвечала на вызовы. Я забеспокоилась. — Она вдруг нахмурилась. — Нет, не так. Я была уверена, с ней что-то случилось. Я знаю, папа, что ты не любишь всех этих предчувствий. Но, наверное, такова моя природа.

— Нет. Лея, уясни раз и навсегда, на пустые предчувствия нельзя полагаться. Магистр Кеноби объяснит тебе, когда мы сможем с ним встретиться, но до тех пор… Пойми, джедям требовались десятилетия, чтобы научиться обращаться со своим даром, десятилетия упорного труда. Твои предчувствия — это все равно, что гадания дикарки на семенах и лепестках. Раз или два они могут оказаться истинными, но чаще всего станут подводить. Ты понимаешь?

Она лишь хмуро пожала плечами. Бейл видел, что ни в чем ее не убедил.

— Так что же тебе сказала сенатор Наберрие? С ее сестрой все в порядке?

— На стоянке возле медицинского центра, где работает Рио, был взрыв. Она пострадала не слишком сильно, но у нее случился выкидыш. Сейчас она под присмотром врачей. К вечеру ее обещают опустить домой.

Вот значит как.

— И знаешь, что странно? — продолжала Лея. — В новостях об этом взрыве не было ни слова. И в голонете его не обсуждают.

— Небольшое происшествие на посадочной площадке не обязательно станут обсуждать. Таких аварий здесь случается…

— Нет, пап. Я побывала там. Ремонт уже вовсю идет, но разрушения там были впечатляющие, и не только на самой посадочной площадке. Пострадали окружающие здания. А в медцентре говорят, что это просто плановые ремонтные работы. Забавно, правда?

— Это обычное дело. Серьезные происшествия здесь принято замалчивать. Это была авария или?..

— Думаю, «или», — ответила Лея серьезно. — Здесь как-то замешан Дарт Вейдер. Сейчас Рио в его резиденции, если мы с Пуджей правильно ее поняли. У него там своя больница. Как ты думаешь, кто-то из наших знакомых в этом участвовал?

— Сомневаюсь, — ответил Бейл. — Я бы знал.

Он поднялся и отошел к окну. Смотреть на серьезное, встревоженное лицо дочери не было сил. Нехорошая, очень горькая мысль настигла Бейла, он побарабанил пальцами по транспаристилу и повернулся к Лее.

— Ты сказала, что доктор Наберрие потеряла ребенка. А ты не знаешь, от кого она была беременна?

— Нет.

— А можешь узнать? Потактичнее, сама понимаешь.

— Но зачем?

— Семья Наберрие, — сказал Бейл, — играет большую роль в политической жизни Среднего Кольца. Они, в сущности, довольно простые люди, и их влияние на первый взгляд не так уж заметно, но эта семья… Они из той «старой» аристократии, которая задает тон самим своим существованием. С кем сойдется женщина из этой семьи — немаловажная деталь.

Лея вдруг отвела взгляд.

— Не слишком приятно копаться в чьей-то личной жизни, но такова политика, Лея.

— Мне кажется… ты что-то… — она замолчала.

Бейл смотрел, как Лея теребит свой подол — нервный, детский жест. Она уловила его эмоции, наверняка дело в этом. Бейл всегда старался быть с ней искренним. Не оттого, что боялся ее способностей, а просто потому, что считал ложь неприемлемой в семейных отношениях.

Но сейчас…

— Я знал ее тетю, — наконец сказал он. — Она была сенатором и моим соратником. Моим другом. Втроем с Падме и Мон мы пытались противостоять Палпатину. Падме Наберрие, видишь ли, умерла при родах. Трагичная была история. Сейчас я невольно об этом вспомнил.

По большому счету он не солгал. Он действительно вспомнил о Падме.

Доктор Наберрие на нее очень похожа, а Вейдер еще молод, ему едва сорок. Кто знает… Ведь ему, мерзавцу, и от Падме нужна была лишь красивая мордашка и стройное тело; ее убеждения, политическая позиция, антивоенные убеждения — все это было для него ничего незначащей ерундой, досадной помехой.

До сих пор Бейл был уверен, что здоровье вряд ли позволяет Вейдеру иметь дело с женщинами; Оби-Ван Кеноби в свое время был достаточно красноречив. Однако Оби-Ван считал, что Вейдер погиб, и ошибся. Кто знает…

Кто знает…

Бейл ощутил смутную жалость. Он хорошо помнил то время, когда они с Брехой еще пытались обзавестись собственными детьми. Боль и разочарование, выкидыши, замершие беременности, слезы Брехи. Возможно, Вейдер просто пытается вернуть то, что потерял. Пусть извращенным способом, пусть потерял он по своей вине, но все же… Все же…

Вейдер считается наследником Палпатина. Если у Вейдера будут дети, те дети, о которых он знает, политическая ситуация в Империи может сильно измениться. До сих пор Вейдер вел себя так, словно его не слишком интересовал трон. Его вообще, казалось, мало что волновало, кроме разве что вечной потребности воевать.

Но дети многие меняют, это Бейл знал по себе.

Если Вейдер вдруг отрешится от бездумной войны, которую вел все эти годы, и захочет обеспечить будущее своим детям, оставить им трон Империи…

— Ты думаешь, Рио — любовница Дарта Вейдера? — сказала вдруг Лея.

Он почти испугался. Лея, его Лея, девочка, которую он когда-то укачивал на руках, которую учил говорить, ходить и есть ложкой, вдруг показалась ему совершенно незнакомым существом. Эти ее способности, это проклятое наследие Скайуокера!

Бейл улыбнулся принужденно, спросил:

— А ты как считаешь?

Лея расправляла скомканный подол. На Бейла она не смотрела.

— Назови это глупым предчувствием, если хочешь, но между ними что-то есть. Какая-то связь. Есть что-то такое, не знаю, что-то личное…

Конечно, между семьей Наберрие и Дартом Вейдером существовала связь. Плод этой связи сидел сейчас перед Бейлом. Но какой же чуткой она стала! Или она просто не говорила раньше о своих ощущениях, а теперь, узнав о количестве мидихлориан в своей крови, решила, что можно, что это не ерунда?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я выяснила?

— Да. Но потактичнее, Лея. Потактичнее.

Если Рио Наберрие действительно дорога Вейдеру, то это можно будет использовать. Порой в борьбе все средства хороши, а Вейдер опасный противник. Палпатин сдает, он уже стар. Рано или поздно им все равно придется иметь дело с Вейдером.

И лучше заранее запастись оружием против него. Потому что использовать Лею как оружие Бейл не решился бы никогда.

***

Последний раз Рио была дома почти семь лет назад. Получив диплом врача и отработав положенную практику в больнице Тида, она уехала сначала во Внешнее Кольцо, а три года спустя в Центр Империи; сейчас Рио и сама уже толком не помнила, почему так поступила. Тогда она пережила неудачный роман, но вряд ли дело было только в романе. Может быть, она просто хотела повидать мир или отыскать свое место в нем. Что ж, нельзя сказать, что она в этом не преуспела.

Улицы Тида, казалось, были точно такими же, как во времена ее детства и юности. Залитые солнцем старинные особняки проплывали мимо, пока Рио в аэротакси думала о том, насколько сильно изменилась ее жизнь за прошедшие семь лет. А Тид остался прежним. И через сотни лет он будет все таким же — вечным городом, полным солнца и величавого спокойствия.

Аэротакси приземлилось на стоянке у внешней стены. Рио прошла через арку в тихий дворик, где когда-то впервые вживую увидела «мальчика, закончившего войну». Впрочем, тогда он ее не заинтересовал; он был просто очередным взрослым, который стоял рядом с тетей Падме. Не заинтересовал он ее и позже. Рио помнила, что они с Пуджей обе были разочарованы, обнаружив, что мальчик из тех самых историй про войну с Торговой Федерацией непоправимо вырос, а впрочем, старые истории их занимали куда меньше, чем игры и беготня. Ей тогда было лет шесть, а Пудже около четырех — совсем кроха. Сколько было Анакину Скайуокеру, Рио не знала. А тете Падме в ту пору, перед самым началом Войны Клонов, едва исполнилось двадцать четыре.

— Рио!

Мама сбежала ей навстречу по ступеням и поймала в объятия, будто маленькую девочку. Рио вздохнула и прислонилась к маминому плечу. Вот она и дома.

Интересно, что чувствовала тетя Падме, возвращаясь в Тид из заоблачных своих далей?

— А тебя, детка, уже вызывают по межпланетной связи.

— Кто?

— Какой-то военный. Он еще на связи, милая. Иди.

В переговорной было тихо и пусто. Голограмма офицера мерцала синим. Рио думала, что с ней связался кто-то из клиники, но это был не военный медик, а флотский офицер в чине капитана. Он коротко взглянул на нее, стоило ей только переступить порог.

— Доктор Наберрие? С вами будет говорить Главнокомандующий.

Рио села на диван. «Дядя Эни», — вдруг вспомнилось давнее. В Центре Империи ей не пришло бы в голову назвать его так даже мысленно, но здесь, в ее родном доме он когда-то был «Эни» для взрослых и «дядя Эни» — для нее и Пуджи, и отзвук этого имени, казалось, еще витал в здешних стенах.

Наконец перед Рио появилась его голограмма — черный шлем, разворот широких плеч. Вейдер сидел в низком кресле, скрестив длинные ноги каким-то типично джедайским — то есть в его случае ситхским — способом.

— Забудьте про документ, о котором мы говорили, — сказал Вейдер безо всяких вступлений или приветствий. — Вы привезете мне его позже. Сейчас вам нельзя возвращаться в Центр Империи.

— Почему, милорд?

— Потому что я так сказал.

Рио с трудом подавила улыбку. Она достаточно общалась с Вейдером, чтобы понимать — это всего лишь его типичная манера вести разговор. Но все же что-то забавное было в его властности.

— Оставайтесь со своей семьей, пока я вам не разрешу вернуться.

— А Пуджа? Ей что-то угрожает?

— Нет. Это касается только вас. Оставайтесь на Набу.

— Как скажете, милорд, — ответила Рио смиренно.

Он отключил связь. Рио рассеянно смотрела на то место, где только что была голограмма.

«Касается только вас». Занятно. Неужели те, кто покушался на Вейдера, вообразили, будто она что-то для него значит, и наметили ее следующей целью? Вейдер защитил ее во время покушения. И часто беседовал с ней в медцентре, хотя мог бы избрать для общения любого из ее коллег. Для стороннего наблюдателя все это могло выглядеть довольно однозначно.

До чего нелепой бывает жизнь!

Рио невесело рассмеялась и отправилась к родным.

***

В ночь перед своим первым выступлением в Сенате Лея так и не смогла заснуть. Она то бродила между окном и кроватью, то ложилась, чтобы, вытерпев с закрытыми глазами несколько минут, снова подняться. Строгая обстановка ее спальни в полумраке казалась призрачной.

Прыгая в детстве с дерева, и позже, впервые взяв в руки бластер, выполняя тайные поручения отца, Лея не чувствовала страха. Любое препятствие было для нее поводом испытать себя.

Сейчас — не то чтобы она боялась, но у нее руки холодели от волнения. Лея стояла посреди своей спальни, босая, в легкой ночной рубашке — будто маленькое привидение — и смотрела прямо перед собой. Казалось, что-то ждет ее завтра, что-то очень важное, и это вовсе не первое ее выступление в Сенате.

Наконец наступило утро.

Пока они летели в Сенат, отец держал Лею за руку. Проносились мимо аэроспидеры, окна небоскребов блестели в утреннем солнце. Белесое небо Центра Империи казалось опрокинутой чашей. Лея сидела, прикусив губу.

Отец не пытался давать ей советы напоследок и не подбадривал, но его прикосновение словно давало ей точку опоры. Лея поглядывала на него искоса: темноволосый, смуглый, сильный человек, воплощение надежности. Когда она была ребенком, он сажал ее на плечо и носил так по дворцу, и Лея точно знала, что он не даст ей упасть.

Перед самой посадкой Лея повернулась и потерлась носом о щеку отца, как делала в детстве.

— Ну вперед, — сказал он, улыбнувшись.

Лея улыбнулась в ответ и стиснула его руку. Вперед так вперед.

В Сенате царило обычное оживление. Гул множества голос витал над коридорами; сенаторы, помощники, клерки, работники охраны шли по своим делам или останавливались поговорить, приветствовали друг друга. В Империал-сити большинство разумных одевались сдержанно, в приглушенные цвета, многие носили военную форму. Но в Сенате правило бал разнообразие красок и фасонов; глаз здесь отдыхал.

Возле ложи, отведенной для сенатора от Альдераана, их поджидала Пуджа Наберрие. У Леи сделалось тепло на душе, когда их взгляды встретились. Странное чувство — словно еще один член семьи пришел ее поддержать.

Пуджа была в темно-розовом закрытом платье с золотым шитьем по подолу; облегающий лиф переходил в широкую юбку, рукава были присборены у запястий. Даже в ее сенатских — «рабочих», как говорила Пуджа, — нарядах всегда присутствовало что-то чувственное. Лея пока так и не смогла определиться: было это присуще самое Пудже или попросту соответствовало набуанской моде. Рио одевалась похоже, но все-таки немного иначе.

Пуджа шагнула им навстречу и стиснула Лею в объятьях.

— Ты отлично выступишь, — шепнула Пуджа ей на ухо. — Я уверена.

Она поспешила в свою ложу; Лея смотрела ей вслед с улыбкой.

— Эта женщина похожа на цветок, — сказал вдруг отец. — Но не стоит обманываться внешностью. За последние тридцать лет у Набу не было ни одного сенатора, который не обладал бы особой политической хваткой. Император Палпатин тоже когда-то был сенатором от Набу.

— Я слышала, что до Пуджи набуанским сенатором был настоящий клоун, — ответила Лея, припоминая местные сплетни.

— Или скорее большой хитрец. Пойдем.

Когда Лее пришла пора выступать, и ее платформа поднялась в центр зала заседаний, отец и Пуджа словно бы оставались с ней рядом. В зале, полном представителей различных планет и секторов, Лея ощущала их двоих так четко, как будто они стояли на расстоянии шага.

Вскинув голову, Лея заговорила. Давно заученная и прочувствованная, ее речь летела над огромным залом, словно бабочка. А потом — что-то огромное, холодное надвинулось на нее, и бабочка затрепыхалась. Лея сбилась. Мучительно перевела дыхание. Оглянулась.

И увидела, как в пустующую императорскую ложу входит Дарт Вейдер.

Значит, это жуткое, необъяснимое ощущение холода действительно связано с ним. Лея овладела собой и продолжила говорить — звонко и четко. Но далось ей это нелегко. Лея чувствовала себя словно растянутой на канатах, исходивших из трех точек: отец, Пуджа, Вейдер. Скрещиваясь, переплетаясь в ней, в ее душе, канаты тянулись дальше, превращаясь в паутину, оплетая всех троих. Отец, Пуджа и Вейдер были связаны через нее, но и без нее они каким-то образом оказывались связаны.

Лея договорила с трудом. Снова оглянулась. Вейдер стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и, казалось, смотрел прямо на нее.

Что ему нужно? Какое ему до нее дело?

Лея чувствовала, что он ей страшно близок — так же близок, как папа или Пуджа. И это по-настоящему пугало.

Вернувшись в ложу, Лея вцепилась в отцовскую руку.

— Ты отлично говорила, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Лее.

— Я думала, Дарт Вейдер не бывает в Сенате.

— Обычно не бывает. Что-то не так, Лея?

— Ты будешь смеяться, — ответила она, — но Вейдер меня пугает.

— Все правильно, Лея. Он страшный человек. Очень страшный.

Она кивнула. Ее сердце все еще колотилось. Лея чувствовала: Вейдер смотрит на нее. Глаз не сводит. Проклятье, да зачем она ему?

Потом появилась Пуджа с радостными поздравлениями. Речь, по ее мнению, удалась.

— Заметно было, что ты запнулась в середине, но потом все равно отлично выступила. Ты прирожденный оратор. И я вовсе не шучу.

— Меня смутило появление Вейдера, — созналась Лея с небрежным смешком. — Не знала, что он вообще тут бывает.

— Он любит послушать молодых сенаторов, — сказала Пуджа. — На мои выступления он тоже всегда приходил, когда я только появилась в Сенате.

Лея заметила странный взгляд, который ее отец бросил на Пуджу. Впрочем, он ведь подозревает, что Вейдер спит с Рио, а Пуджа — ее сестра.

Лея все еще чувствовала взгляд Вейдера — пристальный, холодный, жуткий, и все существо ее трепетало. Но она выпрямилась и улыбнулась Пудже. Показать, что она боится? Как бы ни так.

***

Вечер выдался на редкость жаркий даже для Тида. Ужинали в саду. Неистово пахли цветы, в небе не было ни облака. За столом они сидели впятером. Дедушка обсуждал с отцом Рио своих студентов, бабушка и мама говорили о каких-то знакомых, с которыми Рио давно утратила связь.

Просто жизнь. Такая обыденная, такая сладкая — но и горькая в то же время. И мама, и бабушка уже успели намекнуть ей на то, что неплохо бы продолжить род Наберрие, ведь на Пуджу, увязшую в политике, уже нет никакой надежды. Рио лишь улыбалась. Правду им сообщать не хотелось. К чему?

После ужина они с матерью медленно прошлись вдоль цветника. Мама вошла в беседку у маленького пруда и остановилась у перил, взглянув на воду. Рио залюбовалась ее тонким профилем.

— Ты красавица, мам.

— О, детка, — сказала та со смехом, в котором слышалась изрядная доля грусти. — Это Падме у нас была красавица. Знаешь, как в сказках. Страшная сестра так-сяк, а младшая и умна, и красива.

— Приятно знать, что я прохожу по категории «так-сяк».

— Не глупи.

— А тетя Падме… — Рио подошла к матери и тоже оперлась на перила. — Она и впрямь вышла замуж за того джедая?

На мать она не смотрела.

— За Анакина? — спросила та спокойно. — Тебе не полагалось об этом знать, детка.

— Я, наверное, просто слышала что-то случайно. Все думала, правда ли это.

— Почему ты о нем вспомнила?

— Среди моих пациентов есть те, кто воевал под его началом.

— Из-за этой войны он так и не ушел из Ордена, бедняга. У него, знаешь, было что-то вроде комплекса героя. Все ему казалось, что без него никак не обойдутся.

— Я помню, дедушке Руви он нравился. А тебе, выходит, нет?

— И мне он нравился.

— Но?

— Нет никаких «но». Он был, пожалуй, мрачным для своих лет, и казалось, что война ему подходит куда больше, чем мирная жизнь, однако он очень любил Падме. Так любил, что…

— Мне кажется, ее все любили, — сказала Рио.

Она помнила это чувство теплого обожания, которое испытывала к своей тетке. Помнила легкий запах духов, какое-то особенное шуршанье платьев, ее глаза — темные, точь-в-точь такие, какие были у самой Рио. А вот у мамы глаза голубые, как у дедушки Руви.

— Да, — сказала мать, — ее любили. И она этого стоила.

Они помолчали. Рио словно невзначай коснулась маминой руки.

Поднявшийся ветер всколыхнул цветы. Легкая рябь прошла по воде. Рио смотрела, как искажаются их отражения. Лица словно перетекали одно в другое — Рио в какой-то миг почудилась в этой игре отражений прабабушка Винама, а потом Лея Органа.

— А почему ты сказала про комплекс героя?

— Это все Орден джедаев, думаю. Когда Эни был еще мальчишкой, один из джедаев, которые привезли его на Набу, решил, что Эни — персонаж старого пророчества. Вроде бы его породила сама Сила, и сделала она это, естественно, ради великой цели. Бред, конечно, но мозги ему этим в Ордене запудрили изрядно.

— Как это — породила Сила?

— Вроде бы его мать не знала, от кого зачала ребенка, не помнила, чтобы у нее были с кем-то сношения в то время. Но она была рабыней, бесправным существом, кто знает, что с ней могли сделать. А джедаи решили, будто ребенка зачали сами мидихлорианы. Бредовая, в общем, история. Не знаю, как можно было верить во что-то подобное. В современном-то мире.

— Но он верил?

— Мне кажется, бедный парень просто привык считать, будто спасение всех и вся — его личная обязанность. Если бы для джедаев все не закончилось бы вместе с войной, думаю, он надорвался бы рано или поздно. Запил бы или пошел вразнос, не знаю.

— У него была бы семья. Дети.

— Ох, не знаю. Падме… Она тоже все не могла успокоиться, рвалась решать судьбы мира. Не знаю, как у них бы все сложилось.

— Но тогда выходит, они подходили друг другу.

— Да, пожалуй. Странная штука судьба.

— Да, — откликнулась Рио. — Странная. А он ведь был младше тети Падме, или я что-то путаю?

— Да, младше. Он, кажется, родился в седьмом году до ресинхронизации. А Падме — в одиннадцатом.

Шел тридцать четвертый год после ресинхронизации. Выходит, ему теперь сорок один.

— Он так ее любил, — сказала мама. — С самого детства. Казалось, жить без нее не сможет. Будто в легендах, знаешь. Но в легендах великая любовь может спасти от опасности или излечить от болезни, а в жизни любовь не от чего не спасает. Они умерли молодыми. Так толком и не пожили, у Эни была война, а у Падме политика. В итоге они просто погибли оба, конец всей истории.

Рио, почти не замечая, что делает, гладила мамину руку. Она сама не знала, кого жалеет в этот момент — свою мать, покойную тетю Падме или Анакина Скайуокера.

***

Когда чужой ребенок становится тебе родным?

Бейл хорошо помнил то время, когда они с Брехой еще только обсуждали возможность взять приемного ребенка. Непростые это были разговоры. Бреха боялась, что не сумеет полюбить ребенка, которого не вынашивала и не рожала. А он сам — что он чувствовал, о чем думал? Ему было страшно, сказать по правде.

И там, в Полис-Масса, потрясенный разыгравшейся трагедией, полный жалости к Падме, он тоже боялся. Он принял это решение со страхом. И с годами страх никогда не исчез, но теперь он боялся не ребенка — он боялся за ребенка.

Его дочь. Тысячи воспоминаний. Младенческая бездумная улыбка, нежный бутон губ, первые мягкие волосики, крохотная ладошка, сжимающая его палец. Первые шаги, первые слова. Игры и шалости, слезы и капризы, разбитые коленки, порванные платья, упрямство и смелость. Если бы ни ее связь с Силой, если бы ни кровь Скайуокера, текущая в ее жилах, Бейл давно позабыл бы о том, что Лея ему не родная. Потому что она была его дочерью с самого дня своего рождения, когда он взял ее, крохотную, на руки.

Но всегда оставался Вейдер и опасность разоблачения. Невозможно было отрешиться от знания, что у Леи есть другой — родной — отец.

— Папа, — раздался позади него тихий голос.

Бейл отвел взгляд от своего отражения в полутемном стекле. За окном давно была ночь. Транспортные потоки проходили на десяток этажей ниже, и здесь ночной мрак почти не был разбавлен светом фар и огнями реклам.

— Тебе давно пора спать, — сказал Бейл.

— И тебе, — ответила ему Лея. — Это ведь тебе завтра предстоит лететь.

— Отосплюсь в дороге.

— Ты встревожен, — сказала она, и это был не вопрос, а утверждение.

— Мне просто не хочется оставлять тебя здесь одну.

— Но ведь ради этого ты и передал мне пост сенатора. Чтобы должность не мешала тебе действовать. Ты сейчас нужен там, а не здесь.

Бейл вздохнул и подошел к ней, приобнял одной рукой.

— Да, — сказал он, склоняясь к ее волосам и мимолетно касаясь их губами. — Я нужен там.

— А я сама о себе позабочусь, пап. К тому же я буду не одна.

Все помощники, секретари и охрана, естественно, оставались вместе с Леей. Только вот от Вейдера они не уберегут.

Впрочем, Вейдер как будто ничего не подозревал. Он продолжал раз за разом являться на заседания, в которых Лея принимала участие, но ничего больше. А ведь он бы не сдержался, если б у него возникла хоть тень подозрения. Вейдер никогда терпением не отличался.

И та история с анализом крови тоже как будто окончилась ничем.

Но все же Вейдер приходил слушать Лею, и это не могло не вызывать опасений. Видел он в ней сходство с Падме или чувствовал что-то в Силе — кто знает.

— Не тревожься, папа, — говорила меж тем Лея. — Я уже не маленькая, мне почти девятнадцать.

— Ты всегда будешь маленькой для меня, — сказал Бейл, укачивая ее в своих объятьях. — Ты всегда будешь моей маленькой доченькой.

Не его дочерью, а моей. Навсегда.

***

Портативному диагносту Рио не смогла поверить, медицинского дроида ее семья не держала. Теперь, стоя у окна лучшей городской клиники, она слушала свой приговор.

Пятый месяц беременности. Плод развивается нормально. Кое-какие проблемы есть, но соответствующие лекарства их решат.

Рио стояла, полуприкрыв глаза, и молчала. Еще во время учебы она слышала анекдотичные истории о женщинах, которые жили, не подозревая о собственной беременности. Никогда не думала, что может оказаться одной из них.

Впрочем, как медик она и в самом деле сплоховала. Все это время ежемесячные кровотечения у нее были, но слабые и нерегулярные. Удивляться нечему, после выкидыша гормональный фон приходит в норму не сразу. Но если б она больше обращала внимания на свое состояние, обнаружила бы эту беременность гораздо раньше.

А ей просто не хотелось ни о чем думать. Хотелось отрешиться от того, что произошло, и никогда не вспоминать. Такая на душе была тоска, что Рио на все махнула рукой.

Ну что ж. Дотосковалась.

Окна выходили на тенистую аллею. Ветер играл листвой — будто волны пробегали по темно-зеленым кронам. Рио казалось, она задыхается.

Шесть месяцев назад она потеряла ребенка. Почти сразу отправилась на Набу. Что же произошло? Что могло произойти? Ее накачали наркотиками и изнасиловали? Рио могла бы поверить в это, если бы дело происходило в Центре Империи. Но здесь, в Тиде, в доме ее семьи?

Рио медленно перевела дыхание. Обернулась. Тихо подошла к столу, села напротив врача.

— Вы побледнели, госпожа Наберрие, — сказала та, внимательно взглянув в ее лицо.

Рио принужденно улыбнулась.

— Задумалась об отце своего ребенка.

— Что ж, понимаю. Отцы не всегда служат источником позитивных эмоций. Однако главным для вас сейчас должен быть ребенок. Я отправила вам список рекомендаций. Кроме того я бы посоветовала вам приобрести медицинского дроида, который сможет вести наблюдение за вашим состоянием. Особенно если вы собираетесь в одно из загородных имений. Но лучше вам оставаться в Тиде. Пока я не вижу причин для опасений, но учитывая опыт ваших предыдущих беременностей…

— Да, — сказала Рио, прерывая ее. — Конечно. Благодарю вас, доктор Сантие.

Врач все еще разглядывала ее лицо.

— Вас сейчас лучше не нервничать.

Рио снова улыбнулась.

— Я знаю.

Выйдя из клиники, она неторопливо обошла здание и села на скамью в той самой аллее. Никого вокруг не было. Пробившиеся сквозь листву солнечные лучи косо падали на покрытие пешеходной дорожки. Рио сидела, откинувшись на спинку скамьи, и думала о матери Анакина и ее странной беременности.

Если Великая Сила сумела сделать ребенка одной женщине, почему бы и с другой не поступить подобным образом? Но чудом такое может считаться, если случилось однажды. Повторяющееся явление — это уже не чудо, это закономерность, результат чьих-то усилий. Чьих же?

Безвестную рабыню можно наградить ребенком, используя и способы попроще. Впрочем, и к ней, Рио, это тоже относилось в полной мере: она не занимала высоких постов, не ходила под охраной.

А впрочем…

Был один человек, который скорее воздействовал бы на нее Силой, чем прикоснулся к ее телу; вряд ли он вообще хотел ее как женщину. А вот подарить ей ребенка взамен утраченного, наверное, хотел…

Но не так же! Не исподтишка, даже ничего не сказав, не спросив, хочет ли она, готова ли она. Ее как будто изнасиловали, но не телесно, а с помощью мидихлориан, таящихся в клетках любого живого существа.

Рио изучала медицину, когда закон OB-CPO-1198 уже был издан и вовсю применялся. Любые исследования мидихлориан на территории Галактической Империи были запрещены; даже простейший тест, который делали когда-то всем новорожденным, теперь остался в прошлом. Однако кое-кто из ее профессоров считал, что запрет на исследования не означает запрета на элементарные сведения.

Рио знала, что джедаи умели лечить, воздействуя на мидихлорианы в теле больного. От умения вылечить болезнь до способности создать новый организм путь, пожалуй, не близкий, однако в возможностях Вейдера она не сомневалась.

Сомневалась в другом. Действительно ли он стал бы так бесцеремонно распоряжаться ее телом? Ее жизнью?

Рио сидела, не шевелясь. Ее ступни в легких туфлях и подол длинного платья темно-серого были освещены солнцем, а лицо оставалось в тени. На душе было пусто.

Вейдер всегда ей нравился. Он и в самом деле был человеком жестким и властным, но о клонах, служивших у него, он заботился искренне, безо всякой показухи. А ведь он когда-то был джедаем, одним из тех, кто купил эту армию и кидал ее в бой. Распоряжаться чужими жизнями ради некого общего блага — джедаям это, наверное, казалось допустимым.

Вот и теперь он… распорядился.

До чего же мерзко.

Со стороны набережной на аллею свернула семья. Двое детей — мальчик и девочка — с возгласами бежали вдоль деревьев, родители медленно шли следом. Рио подумала о нерожденных детях тети Падме, о ее маленькой семье — муж да жена, — которая просуществовала лишь во времена войны, а потом канула в небытие. Если бы их дети выжили, у них с Пуджей были бы сейчас кузен и кузина почти девятнадцати лет.

А у Вейдера были бы дети…

Может, все дело в этом, а вовсе не в ней и ее бедах. Может, он решил воспользоваться случаем и получить ребенка от женщины из рода Наберрие, одаренного ребенка. Ведь зачатое таким образом дитя вряд ли будет обыкновенным.

Ей вспомнилось усталое, покрытое шрамами лицо и глаза, меняющие цвет. Вспомнилась его безнадежная уверенность в том, что именно он убил жену.

«Я несправедлива. Сила видит, я несправедлива. Но как мне быть справедливой? Что ты со мной сделал, дядя Эни? Зачем?»

Как ей вообще относиться к этому нежданному, внезапному даже ребенку?

Слезы подступили к глазам. Рио глубоко вздохнула и поднялась со скамьи. Не хотелось бы разрыдаться здесь, у всех на виду. Да и что толку. Слезами ничего не изменишь.

Уже в аэротакси, пока мимо проносились сады и дворцы Тида, ей вдруг пришло в голову, что Вейдер мог и не планировать все это. Что если Сила просто выполнила его подсознательное желание? Желание, которое он ни за что не стал бы воплощать в действительность.

Или она просто лжет сама себе, пытаясь найти повод не обвинять его.

Смешно. Все это смешно — и ее метания, и гнев, и попытки найти объяснение. И сама ситуация эта безумно смешна и нелепа. Поистине анекдот: дипломированный врач на пятом месяце не знала о своей беременности, не представляет, как вообще могла забеременеть.

Но Сила, Вейдер или неведомые злоумышленники, а ребенок все-таки будет. И он уж точно ни в чем не виноват. Все, что ей остается, это смириться с его существованием.

После возвращения домой Рио долго сидела в одиночестве в своей комнате, спрятав лицо в ладонях. К ужину, за которым собиралась вся семья, Рио сошла вниз. Остановившись в дверях, посмотрела на родителей, которые смеялись над чем-то вдвоем, на дедушку Руви и бабушку Джобель, сидевших за столом, и, слегка повысив голос, объявила:

— Дорогие мои, я беременна.

***

Поговаривали, что Император собирается ввести военное положение, и работа Сената будет приостановлена. Слухи ходили не первый день. Военное положение означало, что за Альянс теперь возьмутся всерьез, и на смену Службе безопасности придут войска. Чего Император хочет, Лея не понимала. Ведь не думает же он, что добьется чего-то убийствами там, где не добился арестами и пытками.

Срочное известие от отца застало ее посреди сенатского заседания. Лея ускользнула на пару минут, чтобы связаться по комлинку с Реймусом Антиллесом. Дальний родственник ее матери, Антиллес давно, еще с Войны Клонов, служил капитаном корабля, на котором летал сенатор Альдераана.

— Капитан Антиллес, — сказала она тихо, — подготовьте «Тантив IV». Мне нужно срочно уехать.

— Да, Ваше Высочество, — отозвался он без удивления.

Порой Лее казалось, что в этом человеке кроется что-то — некая тайна, связанная с ней самой. Но у Леи никогда не находилось времени для того, чтобы разгадать эту тайну. Может быть, Реймус Антиллес знал ее настоящих родителей или как-то еще был причастен к ее удочерению?

Может быть.

Лея вернулась в зал заседаний. К речам сенаторов она почти перестала прислушиваться. Отец часто повторял, что в нынешние времена Сенат мало что решает; проведя в этих стенах несколько месяцев, Лея и сама в этом убедилась.

Вейдера сегодня не было. Пуджа смотрела на Лею из своей ложи, но Лея отвела взгляд. Висел в воздухе привычный гул голосов. Мысленно Лея уже была далеко отсюда. Альянсу нужна была ее помощь, все остальное не имело значения.

А потом, оказавшись на «Тантиве IV», Лея отчего-то вспомнила то, как Пуджа на нее смотрела. Будто хотела что-то рассказать. Сейчас, когда все мысли Леи были только об одном, и диск с чертежами Звезды Смерти жег руки, ей отчего-то подумалось, что именно об этом Пуджа и хотела ей рассказать. О том, что Император выстроил чудовищную боевую станцию.

Лее чудилось, вся ее жизнь сошлась в этом диске с чертежами. Сила словно закручивалась водоворотом. Все менялось: жизнь, судьба — все.

Дрогнула палуба под ногами, корвет вышел из гиперпространства. И тут Лея почувствовала, как из ниоткуда нахлынул чудовищный холод. Она вскинула голову. Вейдер?

— Ваше Высочество! — раздался из комлинка голос капитана. — Имперский крейсер вышел из гиперпространства следом за нами.

— Да, — отозвалась Лея едва слышно.

Да. Я уже поняла.

То, что именно Вейдер возглавил погоню, пугало ее неимоверно. Однако пора было действовать. Татуин и генерал Кеноби оказались достаточно близко. Лея поднялась с кресла, в котором сидела. Нужно спасать чертежи.

***

В Варыкино Рио уехала почти сразу после объявления о своей беременности.

Пару лет назад остров, многие годы пустовавший, отдали в аренду королевскому дому Набу, но королева Киланта любезно согласилась вернуть Варыкино семейству Наберрие. Как дедушка Руви объяснялся с королевой, Рио не представляла. Свалил все на причуду беременной, которой приспичило пожить одной — и непременно в историческом месте?

Впрочем, полетела она туда не одна. Мама напросилась ее сопровождать и первым делом, едва переключив спидер на автопилот, спросила:

— Этот мужчина причинил тебе боль? Отец твоего ребенка?

У Рио вырвался невольный смешок.

— Считай, что его просто не было.

— Слишком много работал, мало уделял тебе времени? — сказала мама проницательно. — Это кто-то из твоих коллег?

— Нет. Нет, мама, нет. — Рио смотрела вниз, на деревья и крыши. — Ну ладно, если тебе так интересно, он военный. И я не хочу больше об этом вспоминать, мам.

— Прости. Но это ведь не клон, нет?

Рио засмеялась более искренне.

— Нет. Но рожать от клонов не так уж и опасно, их особенности потомству не передаются. Со времен Войны Клонов уже выросло целое поколение их потомков, и все они вполне здоровы и стареют не быстрее обычного.

— О, избавь меня от подробностей.

— Они такие же люди, как и мы.

— Я знаю, детка. Просто… Не знаю. Мандалорские корни, все это…

— У детей тети Падме корни были бы еще веселее.

— Я не это имею в виду, Рио. Но, видишь ли, Джанго Фетт когда-то пытался убить Падме. А клоны… Я понимаю, конечно, что они лишь его биологические копии, личность у каждого из них своя. Но все же мысль о таком родстве не слишком меня радует, прости.

— Я не собираюсь породниться с клонами, можешь быть спокойна.

— Ну что ж. Раздражение тебе к лицу больше, чем грусть.

— Ох, мама!

— Я люблю тебя, милая.

Рио протянула руку и коснулась маминого плеча.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Знаешь, а ведь там, в Варыкино, они и поженились. Падме и Анакин.

Рио взглянула на мать и горько рассмеялась. Никуда от него не деться. Впрочем, он — часть семьи.

И Рио все еще ему сочувствовала. Даже сейчас.

***

Странным образом после пары допросов Лея перестала бояться Вейдера.

Он не был с ней добр. Его ментальное воздействие оказалось чем-то невообразимым: каждый раз, когда он вторгался в ее разум, желая вытрясти из нее нужные сведения, Лея чувствовала себя каплей, угодившей в чудовищный водоворот. Она напрягала все свои силы, только чтобы этот водоворот не поглотил ее без остатка.

Но капля воды и бушующее море имеют одинаковую суть; в те мгновения, когда их разумы соприкасались, Лея не могла не ощутить этого сходства. Сопротивляясь Вейдеру, она будто сопротивлялась более сильной и умелой версии себя самой: Лея узнавала собственное упрямство, и нетерпеливость, и естественное желание получить всю информацию наскоком.

Что она могла противопоставить Вейдеру? По сути ничего. Лея прятала мысль о планах боевой станции и генерале Кеноби за воспоминаниями детства: вот она впервые лезет на дерево — платье порвано, в волосах веточки и листья, вот бежит через луг, сбросив туфли, а няньки кричат ей, чтобы она остановилась, вот она, не умея грести, отталкивает лодку от причала, вот она впервые видит Винтер…

Лея ждала, что Вейдер, стремясь добраться до нужной информации, станет отбрасывать ее воспоминания в сторону, а они будут сыпаться на него снова и снова — все равно что в метель рыть яму в снегу. Но вместо этого Вейдер ухватился за эти картины из ее детства с искренним вниманием и последовал за ними, превратив их в дорожку от Леи-маленькой к Лее-нынешней.

Будь он проклят!

Его невозможно было запутать или смутить. Лея не умела прятаться и убегать и теперь даже мысленно не могла справиться с этим делом. Но сознания их были так близки в этот миг и так схожи, что естественный порыв Леи — напасть в ответ — возымел нежданное действие. Лея уловила обрывок чужих воспоминаний.

Она ощутила невообразимую боль. Обжигающий воздух был полон запахом подгоревшего мяса — словно кто-то запекал птицу на углях и не уследил за ней. Лея увидела черный песок и руку дроида, которая бессильно скребла по этому песку. Было так больно. Но страшнее боли оказалась ярость, которая заполонила душу и, казалось, пожрала все, что там имелось: воспоминания, привязанности, убеждения.

Все это длилось лишь мгновение. Когда Лея очнулась, в ее камере не было ни Вейдера, ни охраны. Круглый летающий дроид сделал ей укол и что-то укоризненно прочирикал, но в бинарике Лея была не сильно и ничего не поняла. Во рту чувствовался вкус рвоты, горло саднило, словно она много кричала, а тело было таким ослабевшим, что Лея даже головы поднять не могла.

Лежа без сил, она смотрела в серый потолок и пыталась понять, что же произошло. Что это было — наказание за ее сопротивление? Пытка? Как он заставил ее тело ощутить такую боль, не тронув при этом ни пальцем? Вероятно, так же, как задушил тех насильников.

Сила — страшная штука.

Когда Вейдер пришел в следующий раз, Лея уже уверилась в том, что это была пытка, и ждала его с ужасом. Она стиснула зубы, стараясь не показывать свой страх, и спрятала руки в складках подола. Пальцы ее дрожали. Она боялась, что не сумеет вынести повторения той боли.

— Раз уж вы заинтересовались моим прошлым, — сказал Вейдер, дождавшись, когда дверь камеры закроется, — сделаем эту игру обоюдной.

Так для него это игра? Лея вопреки страху разозлилась. Она упрямо вскинула голову и посмотрела в визоры его маски.

Вейдер больше не стал ничего говорить. Лея почувствовала его вторжение в свой разум — словно ледяной шторм, сметающий все на своем пути. Охваченная злобой, Лея рванулась ему навстречу. Она забыла о боли, которую Вейдер мог ей причинить, забыла о том, что сама ничего толком не может ему сделать. Ярость, напугавшая ее в прошлый раз, теперь сделалась ее опорой.

И боль пришла. Боль, и черный песок, и сжигающая изнутри злость. Но кроме этого Лея еще увидела звезды в черноте космоса, и ее вдруг накрыло незнакомой, доселе неизведанной свободой. Было много всего — звучали непонятные ей языки, мелькали обрывки сложных, многоуровневых технических чертежей, прорывалось пламя космических боев и грязь боев наземных, много было солдат в белой броне, кто-то плакал, кто-то смеялся, кто-то испытывал чувство вины, и горевал, и ненавидел. Ощущение свободы довлело над всем. Лея обнаружила, что никогда не задумывалась над этим словом. Что оно означает? Что такое свобода, как разумное существо может быть настолько свободным? Что для этого нужно? Умереть? Или напротив — встретить жизнь лицом к лицу, принимая все, что она дает: счастье и горе, радость и гнев, неистовую боль и ощущение полета?

Нет, все-таки боли оказалось слишком много для нее. Лея очнулась едва живая, вся в поту. В камере она была одна. Перевернувшись на спину, Лея глубоко вздохнула. Пережитое ошеломило ее. И это — Вейдер? Это все был Вейдер?

Нет. Лея кусала губы. Нет, это что-то другое, бред или откровение, но отношения к Вейдеру оно не имеет. Это он-то свободен? Он — цепной пес Императора, нет у него ни свободы, ни собственной воли.

Но что-то в ней самой — самая неистовая, темная часть ее личности — словно бы подняло голову и потянулось к этому ощущению свободы. Всю жизнь Лея жила в оковах обязанностей и долга. С младенчества она была принцессой, наследницей трона, потом стала заговорщицей, затем сенатором. Но кем она являлась сама по себе — без титулов и обязанностей? У Леи не было возможности узнать об этом. Не было времени поразмыслить о самой себе.

Она с силой потерла лицо и заставила себя сесть. Все это чушь. Она уже не ребенок, чтобы бежать от обязанностей из чистого озорства. Ей девятнадцать, от нее зависит репутация Альдераана и дело Альянса, не время мечтать о личной свободе. Проклятая свобода — лишь миф. Кому она вообще доступна? Лишь эгоистам.

Больше допросов не было. Или Вейдер узнал все, что ему было нужно, или занялся чем-то поинтереснее девчонки-сенатора. Но вот бояться его Лея перестала начисто. Послужило ли причиной обнаруженное родство душ, та притягательная свобода, что царила над всеми его страстями, или еще что-то, Лея не знала и не слишком хотела знать. Страх парализует; Лея была рада от него избавиться.

Когда Вейдер в сопровождении двух солдат явился за ней, Лея встретила его без малейшего трепета. Поднялась со своего жесткого арестантского ложа и последовала за Вейдером.

В коридорах станции царило деловитое оживление. Лея мало что успела рассмотреть, когда попала сюда после захвата «Тантива IV». Теперь ей стало нехорошо от мысли, настолько эта станция огромна.

Лею привели в зал, где за пультами сидели операторы, а за огромным панорамным иллюминатором открывался вид на голубую планету в глубокой космической черноте.

Альдераан.

Лея подумала, что ее собираются отправить домой — словно проштрафившегося ребенка. Сделать ей что-то еще они все равно не имеют права. Она сенатор, в конце-то концов, они ее даже задерживать не должны были.

Уилхафф Таркин стоял посреди зала. И пока Лея язвила в ответ на его замечания, она все продолжала думать об этом: у них лишь два пути — убить ее или отпустить. Убивать же Вейдер явно не хотел.

Но Таркин отыскал третий выход.

Лея рванулась к Таркину, но Вейдер поймал ее за плечо. Его хватка была одновременно сильной и странно бережной. Вейдер притянул Лею к себе и заставил стоять смирно.

Альдераан за иллюминатором казался таким красивым.

Зеленый луч потянулся к планете, и в этот миг Лея словно ослепла и оглохла. Она и не представляла, как много значила Сила в ее жизни, не знала, что с самого раннего детства Сила была для нее еще одним органом чувств, остаться без которого было все равно, что перестать видеть.

Лея успела подумать, что это Вейдер сотворил с ней нечто, перекрыл какой-то канал в ее теле, посредством которого она воспринимала Силу.

А потом планета — ее планета! — взорвалась, и Лее стало наплевать на все. На Силу, на Вейдера, на Таркина. Жуткая и нереальная картина словно отпечаталась на внутренней стороне ее век; когда Лея закрывала глаза, она видела это снова и снова — зеленый луч настигает планету, и ее миру приходит конец.

Восприятие Силы вернулось к Лее несколько часов спустя, но ей это уже было безразлично.

***

Из усадьбы на острове давно вывезли все семейные вещи. Обстановка была прекрасной — и обезличенной, точно в музее. Но вода в озере, деревья и цветы рио, семена которых некогда привезли из высокогорья, все это осталось прежним. Точно в детстве. И Рио постоянно вспоминала: как они с Пуджей бегали по Комнате Утренних Туманов, где сотню лет назад Остап Беренко написал свою знаменитую поэму; как отец учил ее плавать; как прабабушка Рио, присев перед цветником, касалась желто-синих лепестков цветка, который был тезкой им обеим. Воспоминания, не значимые ни для кого, кроме нее и близких ей людей, житейские мелочи, бессмысленные и в то же время драгоценные. Рио бездумно перебирала их день за днем. И невольно порой представляла еще одну девочку, которая однажды будет бегать по этим комнатам, угрожая их изящному убранству.

Девочку, которую она не хотела, но к которой постепенно начинала привыкать.

Королева Киланта предлагала, чтобы Рио использовала прислугу, нанятую королевским домом, однако Рио предпочла дроидов. Ей не хотелось ни с кем общаться.

В один из дней дроид-уборщик отыскал в подсобных помещениях старый накопитель голографий. За окном сеялся мелкий серый дождь. Поверхность озера казалась полем боя, изрытым крошечными кратерами взрывов. Деревья и цветы покорно мокли под дождем; от раскрытых окон тянуло влажным холодом. Рио, накинув старый церемониальный наряд, который надевала до того лишь однажды в жизни, когда ее девчонкой представляли к королевскому двору, сидела перед низким столиком и разглядывала одно изображение за другим. Здесь было все: ее прабабушки Винама Наберрие и Рио Туле, еще молодые, сидели на открытой террасе; дедушка Руви на голографиях представал ребенком, потом молодым человеком, затем гордым отцом с младенцем на руках. Ее собственные родители сидели в этой самой комнате, и мамина голова покоилась на папином плече. Две маленькие темноволосые девочки — одна повыше, другая пониже — бежали вдоль воды, взявшись за руки. Лиц видно не было. Это могли оказаться Рио с Пуджей — или Сола с Падме.

Рио горько посмеялась. Ради сохранения преемственности и ей стоило бы родить двух дочерей. Если с первым ребенком все сложится хорошо, отчего бы не обратиться к дяде Эни за помощью в зачатии второго?

И жутко, и смешно. Словно в дурацкой старой голодраме, где героиня беременеет от ужасного призрака.

Но все же этот ребенок, которого Рио не планировала, который оказался в ее чреве помимо ее воли, тоже будет частью семьи. Вот они все на этих голографиях. Некогда обедневшие, но снова пришедшие к успеху Наберрие. Туле, семья ее бабушки Джобель, уроженцы высокогорий. Джанрены, семья ее отца. Это от них Рио унаследовала темные глаза и волосы, невысокий рост и тембр голоса. Все они были в ее крови.

И ее ребенок станет их продолжением.

Большую часть этих голографий Рио видела и раньше, но отчего-то именно сейчас они вызывали у нее совершенно особое чувство. Может быть, все дело было в беременности. А потом она наткнулась на голографии юной бабушки Джобель, и та взглянула на Рио глазами Леи Органы.

Невысокая, темноволосая и темноглазая, Лея и впрямь напоминала чем-то и саму Рио, и ее сестру, и тетю Падме. Все они пошли в бабушку Джобель. Дедушка Руви был голубоглазым, и этот цвет глаз унаследовала его старшая дочь Сола.

Да, Лея была похожа на них. Но сходство это до сих пор казалось Рио самым общим, а теперь… Вот она на голографии, Джобель Туле семнадцати лет, еще незамужняя, совсем юная. Рот у нее шире, чем у принцессы Органы, и подбородок острее, брови немного другие, но все же сходство невероятное.

Что же это значит?

Если бы кто-то из предков Леи был родом с Набу, объяснение нашлось бы легко. Но ни один из Органа или Антиллесов не роднился с уроженцами Среднего Кольца. Для аристократии Центральных миров это было не то чтобы неприемлемо, однако о такой истории слухи широко бы разошлись.

Может быть, конечно, это просто случайность, генетическая причуда. А может…

К ужину дождь прекратился, выглянуло неожиданное солнце, озарило мокрую листву. По вечерам Рио всегда включала новостной канал. Не то чтобы ее сильно интересовало, что происходит в галактике. Но с некоторых пор ей хотелось знать, чем занят Вейдер.

Голограмма диктора послушно появилась перед столом; полилась четкая речь корусантского уроженца. Рио слушала вполуха.

— В ходе антитеррористической операции, — говорил меж тем диктор, — было принято решение о полном уничтожении не только баз подготовки боевиков, но и всех финансовых центров, субсидировавших террористическое движение, а также политических сил, стоявших за этим движением. Было проведены боевые операции на ряде планет Центрального и Среднего Кольца, планета Альдераан как центр террористического движения была уничтожена…

Рио выронила бокал. Сок шууры разлился по столу, закапал на пол. Поблескивали в солнечном свете осколки стекла.

Он сказал «Альдераан уничтожен»? Он действительно это сказал?

Рио сидела, ошеломленная. Приказ «база дельта ноль» последний раз применялся то ли в конце Войны Клонов, то ли сразу после ее окончания, когда разбомбили Каамас. Если он и использовался позже, то об этом Рио ничего не знала. Но одно дело, когда такое случилось во времена твоего детства, к тому же после кровопролитнейшей войны, и совсем другое, когда ты уже взрослый и осознаешь масштаб потерь. Целая планета!

И… Лея. После роспуска Сената она скорее всего вернулась домой.

А ведь дядя Анакин наверняка в этом участвовал. Не в самой бомбардировке, конечно, но такой приказ не отдали бы без его ведома. И что-то было в самом этом приказе, что-то, свойственное именно Вейдеру: может быть, стремление решить проблему одним махом, не размениваясь на политические игры.

Но столько жертв! И Лея… Лея…

***

«Нужно потерять все, чтобы наконец понять, кто ты есть на самом деле».

В последнее время Лея часто мысленно повторяла эти слова, не понимая, где и от кого могла их услышать. В ее памяти смутно сохранился хрипловатый, словно бы надтреснутый голос и слегка сочувственные, меланхоличные интонации.

Что ж, она и в самом деле потеряла все. Родителей, дом, легальное положение, свою планету — всю целиком, с птицами в облаках и хищниками в лесах, с людьми, занятыми обычными делами, с человеческими зданиями и древними руинами той расы, что обитала на Альдераане до людей. Ничего не осталось.

Только она сама.

И теперь ее жизнь — как и жизни окружавших ее разумных — тоже висела на волоске.

В скудно освещенной комнате царило напряжение. Генералы Альянса собрались вокруг тактического стола, где к изображению Звезды Смерти стягивались эскадрильи крестокрылов. Лея стояла тут же, наблюдая за происходящим.

Она страшно устала и находилась в той стадии нервного напряжения, когда становиться невозможно просто сесть и отдохнуть.

Что же, скоро все должно было закончиться. Или они сейчас умрут, или им все-таки удастся избавить галактику от этой чудовищной станции.

— Если б дело было только в станции, — мимоходом горько обронил генерал Додонна. — Выжечь планету дотла можно и звездными разрушителями. Станция — лишь символ.

— Вы не видели, на что способен этот символ… — бросила Лея в ответ.

Додонна промолчал.

Вейдер был все еще на Звезде Смерти. Лея даже на таком расстоянии чувствовала его холодную беспощадную ауру. А рядом — в одном из крестокрылов — сияла теплом неугасимая искра. Люк.

Лея судорожно вздохнула. Люк Скайуокер. Перед вылетом крестокрылов она его поцеловала.

И на станции целовала.

Все происходило слишком быстро. Ее спасение со Звезды Смерти, нелепое и подозрительно легкое, смерть генерала Кеноби, путь на базу Альянса, Хан Соло и Люк Скайуокер…

Соло ей понравился.

С Люком же было проще — и одновременно сложнее. С первого взгляда Лея ощутила к нему притяжение — то самое, что чувствовала к сестрам Наберрие, но только усиленное стократ. В его присутствии Лея чувствовала себя так, будто сидела в траве, нагретой солнечными лучами, и казалось, что нет в мире никакого зла, и Альдераан все так же плывет по орбите…

То ли это была любовь с первого взгляда, то ли странное наваждение. После допросов и взрыва Альдераана ее восприятие действительности, наверное, исказилось; Лея не была уверенна, что в состоянии рассуждать здраво или оценивать свои чувства.

Сейчас она ощущала Люка, его сосредоточенность и волнение. Ощущала так явственно, словно сидела рядом с ним в крестокрыле.

Все в комнате слушали переговоры пилотов. Над Звездой Смерти появилась эскадрилья имперских истребителей. Лея почувствовала — не свой, чужой, холодный — всплеск азарта. Вейдер! Будь он проклят, он же пилот истребителя и, говорят, отменный.

Она почти не замечала, как меняется изображение на тактическом столе, как Звезда Смерти приближается к точке, где Явин-4 окажется доступным для ее луча. Все внимание Леи было сосредоточено на Люке — и Вейдере.

Сейчас, когда они оба находились на орбите Явина, Лее отчего-то показалось, что между ними есть некое необъяснимое сходство. Между подавляющим все холодом и теплой упрямой искоркой на первый взгляд не могло быть ничего общего, но все же — оно было. И Лея это видела.

Странно, что от Вейдера веет таким холодом. Лея помнила допросы: внутри, в глубинах собственного разума, Вейдер вечно пылал. Или этот холод был чем-то иным и ничего не говорил о холодности натуры? Что она, в общем-то, знала о Силе и о том, как ощущается в ней то или иное присутствие?

А меж тем светящиеся точки истребителей на тактическом столе погасали одна за другой.

Но Люк еще был жив.

— Пошли торпеды! — услышала Лея донесшийся по связи голос.

Гарвен Дрейс, командир красной эскадрильи. Лея слышала, как перед вылетом он говорил с Люком о его отце-джедае. Кажется, ему доводилось летать вместе с Анакином Скайуокером во времена Войны Клонов.

— Торпеды не попали в шахту. Красный-5, теперь ваша очередь. Красный-5, повторяю…

Люк. Красный-5 — это Люк.

Лея закрыла глаза. Через минуту прозвучал сдавленный голос Люка:

— Мы потеряли Красного лидера.

Оставалась последняя минута. Звезда Смерти выходила на позицию для выстрела. Лея вдруг ощутила, что вокруг Люка сгущается невесомое облачко Силы, и эту Силу направляет отнюдь не Вейдер. Лея почти услышала чей-то голос, спокойный и вкрадчивый, — голос, который нашептывал что-то Люку на ухо…

Одновременно Вейдер потянулся к Люку, словно помечая его как следующую цель. И тотчас отступил, как будто обжегся. Вся его глобальная аура всколыхнулась в этот момент, и Лею обдало нестерпимым холодом. Казалось, будто внимание Вейдера на миг обратилось и на нее.

На тактическом экране было видно, что его истребитель все так же преследует крестокрыл Люка, но Лея чувствовала, что Вейдер передумал его убивать.

Все происходящее напоминало ей выступление оркестра, где каждый инструмент ведет свою партию — кто тихо, кто громко, — а вместе все эти звуки сливаются в единую мелодию. Стреляли орудия, расположенные на поверхности Звезды Смерти. Истребители неслись по туннелю. И одновременно что-то происходило в Силе: между Люком и окружавшим его облачком, между Вейдером и Люком. Что-то происходило между Вейдером и Звездой Смерти.

— Красный-5, — сказал кто-то, — это база. Что с вашей системой наведения?

«Беги, — хотелось сказать Лее. — Уходи оттуда».

Она почти поверила, что Вейдер сам сейчас загонит торпеды в нужную им шахту.

После она иногда возвращалась к этой мысли. Дефект в конструкции станции был странным. Обычный пилот никогда не сумел бы попасть в ту шахту. Для этого потребовался Люк Скайуокер и его таланты в использовании Силы. А то, что сделал Люк, легко сделал бы и Вейдер. Проклятый Вейдер, который слыл не только лучшим пилотом Империи, но и талантливым инженером.

Чем, интересно, не угодила ему Звезда Смерти? Он же слуга Императора, верный его соратник. И почему — почему?! — Вейдер не уничтожил ее до того, как Таркин отдал приказ стрелять по Альдераану?

— Люк, все в порядке! — раздался вдруг голос Соло. — Вперед, малыш.

Лея ощутила раздражение Вейдера и вспышку надежды, исходившую от Люка. А потом внезапно тысячи и тысячи смертей обрушились на нее, затягивая в омут с головой, и она перестала воспринимать окружающую действительность. Вокруг было черным-черно, и у черноты этой не было никакого дна.

Когда Лея очнулась, генерал Додонна стоял рядом на коленях и придерживал ее голову.

— Ваше Высочество… — начал он, увидев, что она открыла глаза.

— Это я… от радости… — прошептала Лея.

— Скайуокер возвращается. И Соло тоже. Сможете встать?

— Да.

Она поднялась на дрожащие ноги и засмеялась слегка истерично.

— Все закончилось? Все действительно закончилось?

— Для Звезды Смерти — да, — ответил Додонна со спокойной улыбкой. — А для нас, полагаю, что нет.

Лея снова засмеялась. Такой уж у нее был выбор: смеяться — или рыдать, оплакивая Альдераан и всю свою прошлую жизнь.

Лея вдруг подумала о том, что после взрыва Альдераана она не почувствовала ничего подобного. Миллиарды жизней канули в небытие, а она ничего не ощутила. Только пустоту. Так, значит, вот почему Вейдер перекрыл ей тогда доступ к Силе.

Лея стиснула зубы. Он ей посочувствовал, но все-таки не остановил Таркина. А ведь мог. Даже если это был приказ Императора, Вейдер мог ему воспрепятствовать. И ничего не сделал.

Что-то холодное, чудовищное подняло в ней голову. Что-то, очень похожее на Вейдера.

***

О произошедшем с Альдерааном говорили мало, не поворачивался язык о таком говорить. Зато уничтожение боевой станции неведомыми «террористами» обсуждали несколько вечеров подряд. Из Варыкино прилетела чем-то расстроенная, молчаливая Рио. И Руви весь вечер поглядывал на нее.

Из внучек он больше любил Пуджу. Рио своим сходством с Падме тревожила его, задевала старую рану, вроде бы и зажившую, но все равно чувствительную, и Руви редко с ней общался.

Ее приезду Руви, впрочем, обрадовался. Варыкино — прекрасное место, но девчонке скоро рожать, не время ей играть в отшельницу.

Что же ее так расстроило? Знакомые ее служили на этой станции, или же дело в чем-то другом? Может быть, просто беременность, гормоны…

Вечерело. В этой части Тида, вдали от оживленных трасс, всегда было тихо. Щебетали птицы в саду. Семья постепенно собиралась к ужину, вернулась из архива Сола, явилась Джобель, с обеда занимавшаяся своим цветником. Рио с датападом пристроилась в углу столовой. Только Дарред, супруг Солы, запаздывал. Вероятно, задержался в университете.

Сели ужинать без него.

Рио почти не ела. Бледная, молчаливая, она задумчиво размазывала еду по тарелке.

— Что случилось, детка? — спросила наконец Сола.

— Я расскажу позже, мам. Мне нужно подумать.

О чем она же думала, пока сидела вот так, уставившись в тарелку? Брови сведены, поперек лба морщинка. Было бы что-то не так с ребенком, она бы уже рассказала матери. Дело в другом. Но в чем?

Какое странное, грустное у нее лицо!

Раздался звук открывшейся двери. Руви оглянулся. Дарред, его зять, вошел в столовую, даже не сняв плаща.

— Начали ходить слухи, — заговорил Дарред, — что пилота, уничтожившего Звезду Смерти, зовут Люк Скайуокер. Он вырос на Татуине и называет себя сыном Анакина. Я связался с отделением Департамента образования на Татуине. Люк Скайуокер там действительно жил. Ему девятнадцать. Дата его рождения совпадает с датой смерти Падме.

— Что?.. — сказал Руви без голоса.

Краем глаза он увидел, как вдруг побелела Рио. Почувствовал даже мимолетное раздражение: что ей, для нее Падме — лишь тетя, которую Рио последний раз видела в далеком детстве.

— Это может быть совпадением, — продолжал Дарред. — Может быть ложью. И это не обязательно ребенок Падме. В конце концов, у Анакина могла быть и другая женщина.

У Руви бешено колотилось сердце. Хотелось потереть грудь, но под взглядом Джобель он не решился. Сказал:

— Я еду на Татуин.

— Нет, — отозвался Дарред спокойно, — поеду я.

— Падме тебя даже не кровная родня. Сестра жены.

— Поэтому я и поеду. Мне проще.

— Это еще не все, — раздался вдруг очень тихий, мертвый какой-то голос.

Рио толкнула на середину стола свой датапад, оснащенный небольшим голопроектором. Над столом появилась голография молодой Джобель, а рядом с ней — голография другой девушки, очень на нее похожей.

— Это дочь Бейла Органы. Лея. Ей тоже девятнадцать.

В комнате повисло молчание.

— Этого не может быть… — проговорила наконец Джобель. — Не может быть. Он ведь казался порядочным человеком. Он дружил с Падме!

— Будь он проклят! — вырвалось у Руви. Он стоял, стиснув кулаки, позабыв о сердечной боли и слабости. — Будь проклят Бейл Органа!

— Я думаю, дело не в нас, — сказала Рио все таким же мертвым голосом. — Не в нашей семье. Если это дети Анакина, то их скрыли не от нас, а от него. Думаю, Бейл Органа знал, что Анакин жив. Был жив… Если этот Люк и в самом деле его сын, то, выходит, он убил отца.

— О чем ты говоришь, детка?

— Дарт Вейдер. Я видела его без маски. Он просил вам не рассказывать. Если этот Люк и в самом деле его сын…

— То выходит, отец позволил ему взорвать станцию, — сказал Дарред. — Вейдер жив. На Звезде Смерти его не было, он был в истребителе. Защищал станцию. Говорят, из нападавших выжил только этот самый Люк.

Рио не сводила с отца взгляд. Губы у нее немного порозовели.

— Признаться, я рад, что Анакин жив, — сказал Дарред. — Он мне нравился. Но история выходит жуткая.

— Похоже, все джедайские истории таковы, — тихо сказала Рио.

Вскочивший было Руви нащупал спинку стула и медленно сел. Сердце трепыхалось, будто пойманная рыбина. Мальчик и девочка… Дети Падме…

Неужели?..

***

Базу Альянса на Явине-4 несколько раз атаковали имперские истребители, но звездные разрушители к ней так и не приблизились. На базе царила суета, технику и бойцов спешно перекидывали в другую систему.

Лея мало спала в те дни и многого требовала от окружающих. Она сделалась нервной и даже похудела; глубоко скрытая ярость подгоняла ее, заставляя работать, работать и работать. Не время было для слабости. Империя должна была ответить за все.

«Нужно потерять все, чтобы наконец понять, кто ты есть на самом деле».

Что ж, Лея знала, кто она. Та, кто однажды спросит с Вейдера за Альдераан.

Ни с Люком, ни с Ханом она в те дни не разговаривала. Постоянно находились дела поважнее, подколки Хана ее раздражали, а лучистый взгляд Люка отчего-то заставлял стыдиться своей злости. Но однажды, взглянув на Люка, она заметила рукоять светового меча, висевшего у него на поясе, и вдруг приняла решение.

Лея пригласила Люка прогуляться по окрестностям. Ведь базу они скоро покинут, почему бы напоследок и не осмотреть здесь все? Люк согласился с радостью, заставившей Лею испытать мимолетное угрызение совести.

День выдался солнечным. Углубившись в лес по едва заметной тропинке, Лея неожиданно для себя почувствовала, что ей становится легче. Словно она вышла из-под огромной тени и теперь постепенно — шаг за шагом — снова обретала способность видеть мир вокруг, говорить о пустяках, чувствовать тепло человека, шагающего рядом.

— Смотри, там поляна, — сказал Люк и потянул ее за руку куда-то в сторону.

Они сошли с тропы. Подлесок, с виду не слишком густой, состоял из колючих кустов. Люк ругался, продираясь сквозь шипастые ветви. Выбравшись наконец на поляну, Лея рассмеялась — впервые с того дня, когда была уничтожена Звезда Смерти.

— Посидим? — предложил Люк. — А вон там ягоды…

— Не трогай. Они ядовитые.

— Жалко, с виду красивые. Здорово здесь. Я на Татуине жил, там пустыня. А здесь все такое…

Люк вздохнул. Бросил куртку на траву и предложил ей садиться. Лея невольно улыбнулась. Сели они бок о бок и дружно подставили лица солнечным лучам.

— Солнце здесь ласковое. А у нас… А, ладно.

Помолчали.

Погрузившись в Силу, Лея почувствовала, что Люк охвачен трепетом. Казалось, он хочет поцеловать ее — и не решается. Лея прикусила губу и вздохнула. Жалко было портить момент. Ветер шелестел в листве, шевелил и без того взлохмаченные волосы Люка.

Лея перекинула свою полураспустившуюся косу через плечо и взялась переплетать.

Когда-то она мечтала подстричься, как Мон Мотма. А мама ее останавливала. Теперь Лея готова была носить косы до самой смерти. Потому что маме они нравились.

Мама… Отец…

Она выпустила мягкие пряди. Слегка пригнула голову, будто собиралась прыгать.

— Скажи, а ты…

Она замолчала. Люк, повернувшись к ней, ждал. Лея невпопад подумала, до чего у него большие сияющие глаза. Будто озера, подсвеченные солнцем.

— Там, возле Звезды Смерти, — сказала Лея, — когда она взорвалась, ты это почувствовал? Как они все умирали?

Люк помрачнел.

— Ничего приятного в этом не было, если хочешь знать. Я не знаю, как объяснить. Как будто смотришь в иллюминатор, а там пожар, и люди мечутся в ужасе… Даже если они мерзавцы, все равно… Страшно…

— А я в обморок упала. Я как будто умерла вместе с ними, всеми смертями сразу. Не знаю, как объяснить… Теперь все думаю, а как джедаи умудрялись воевать в прежние времена? Должно быть, они умели каким-то образом отгораживаться от чего-то подобного. Я думала, может, генерал Кеноби тебя научил.

— Он мало чему успел меня научить.

— Но ты не терял сознания.

— Может, ты просто чувствительнее к Силе, чем я, — сказал Люк.

Казалось, эта мысль не очень-то его радует. Лея невольно улыбнулась в ответ на легкую ревность, прозвучавшую в его словах.

— Не думаю, Люк. Твой отец был выдающимся джедаем. Если ты пошел в него…

Люк только плечами пожал. Они снова замолчали, глядя в небо.

— А знаешь, что хуже всего? — вдруг сказала Лея. — Когда уничтожили Альдераан, я ничего такого не ощутила. Вообще ничего. И это несправедливо и жутко. Почему я должна ужасаться смертям этих подонков, но не смогла разделить боль со своими близкими, когда они умирали?

Она вскочила, не в силах словами передать все, что чувствовала, о чем думала, лежа долгими ночами без сна.

— Вейдер меня закрыл, понимаешь? Он мне посочувствовал, сволочь, и закрыл меня в Силе.

— Вейдер?.. — Люк поднял голову.

В этом имени и для Люка заключалось слишком много всего.

— Он посочувствовал мне, — повторила Лея медленно, — но все равно не остановил Таркина. Он ведь мог. Таркин гранд-мофф, командующему войсками он не подчиняется, но если Вейдер хочет, он любого может заставить. И ему ничего за это не будет. На самом деле Вейдер — единственный наследник Императора. Я не-на-ви-жу его, — раздельно выговорила она, — не-на-ви-жу. Он держал меня за плечо… Отец так мне клал руку на плечо, когда хотел ободрить или поддержать. И Вейдер точно так же… Ты не представляешь…

Слезы текли по ее щекам, она тяжело дышала. Люк, невесть когда поднявшийся на ноги, неловко гладил ее по спине.

— Я даже не смерти ему желаю! — проговорила Лея яростно. — А чтобы ему тоже пришлось смотреть, как гибнет его родная планета! Чтобы он смотрел и понимал, что никогда он больше не сможет увидеть дом, где родился и вырос, где учился ходить, не посмотрит больше из знакомых окон на знакомый пейзаж… Никогда!..

— Может быть, ему было бы все равно, — тихо сказал Люк. — Он же… убийца.

— У любого убийцы отыщется то, что ему дорого.

— А я бы хотел его просто убить, — сознался Люк. — За Бена. И за моего отца. Но только не знаю, смогу ли я. Смешно, правда? Сколько народу было на Звезде Смерти?

— Кажется, полтора миллиона. Может, немного меньше.

— И я их всех убил. Жалко, что Вейдера там не было. Сражаться с ним на световых мечах… Я, наверное, не сумею.

Лея посмотрела на него — щуплого, растрепанного, с лучистыми глазами — и подумала: «Да, он не сумеет». Не потому, что Вейдер и в этом деле наверняка мастер, а просто не похож Люк на человека, который может кого-то убить, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу. В космическом бою убивать проще, жертв там не видно.

Тот оператор на Звезде Смерти, нажавший кнопку по приказу Таркина, тоже ведь ничего не видел. И ничего не почувствовал.

— А я бы смогла, — сказала Лея, глядя прямо перед собой сухими глазами.

Казалось, появись сейчас здесь Вейдер, она растерзала бы его голыми руками. Привычная ярость вернулась к Лее. Не тень, витавшая над базой, была причиной этой ярости, нет. Эта ярость принадлежала только ей самой.

— Покажешь мне меч? Это Оби-Ван Кеноби тебе его дал?

— Да, — сказал Люк. — Это меч моего отца. Наверное, отец перед смертью отдал его Бену. Смотри, вот здесь нажимаешь…

Лея вспотевшими ладонями стиснула рукоять. С шипением выметнулся световой клинок — голубой, как местное небо.

Лея закрыла глаза. Меч словно шептал ей, о боли шептал и о любви, о том, что не стоит подавлять свою ненависть или прятаться от иных чувств. Светило солнце. День казался невообразимо мирным — здесь, на четвертой луне Явина, чудом избежавшей гибели.

«Я убью его, — подумала Лея. — И это действительно забавно: если бы он был как Таркин, если бы он оказался банальным имперским командующим, мне было бы наплевать. Но он мне посочувствовал, и именно за сочувствие я его убью».

***

День, когда родилась его правнучка, был дождливым и серым.

Руви, не в силах ждать известий от зятя, уехал в горы, на родину. Там, под сенью густого леса на горном склоне, Руви догнало сообщение о начавшихся у внучки родах.

Пока он летел в Тид, все уже успело благополучно завершиться. Роды оказались на удивление легкими. Когда Руви был в дороге, Джобель и Сола по очереди связывались с ним, сообщая, как обстоят дела. Под аккомпанемент их милых голосов тревога Руви немного стихала, и он переставал прибавлять скорость. А потом снова поддавался невольному страху.

Рио была слишком похожа на Падме, почти в том же возрасте умершую от осложнений при родах. Тогда, девятнадцать лет назад, за Падме он не боялся. У Солы, старшей его дочери, к тому времени было уже двое детей, и отчего-то казалось, что и у младшей все сложится хорошо. Руви тревожился тогда из-за политики, в которой Падме увязла, из-за ее безголового мужа, который вечно рисковал собой и легко мог оставить Падме вдовой, но из-за предстоящих родов он совсем не тревожился. Оказалось, что зря. И теперь он иррационально боялся повторения той давней трагедии.

Девочки его, девочки. Одну из дочерей он похоронил и за внучек всегда переживал больше, чем, может быть, следовало. Но предметом его особых тревог всегда была Пуджа, а не Рио, Пуджа, занявшая место Падме в Сенате.

Дождь барабанил по крыше аэроспидера. Руви никак не мог успокоиться. Потом ему наконец сообщили, что все уже закончилось, роды прошли без осложнений, и ребенок здоров.

— Девочка, Руви, — сказала Джобель, смеясь. — Еще одна девочка Наберрие.

Он улыбнулся в ответ на ее ласковый тихий смех. Девочка. Правнучка. Сердце щемило.

Руви приземлился на открытую стоянку возле больницы и побежал к дверям под проливным дождем. Было довольно прохладно, пахло мокрой землей и травой; цветы у входа в больницу поникли под напором дождя. Джобель дожидалась его в вестибюле. Сола и Дарред уже уехали, Рио отдыхала. Домой ее собирались отпустить завтра.

— Я пойду к ней, — сказал Руви.

Джобель пригладила ему мокрые волосы.

— Иди.

— Как она?

— Устала, — сказала Джобель с мягкой улыбкой. — Все с ней в порядке.

Руви хотел спросить, счастлива ли Рио, но так и не спросил. Отчего-то все чудилось ему, что внучку что-то мучает.

Лифт вознес его на несколько этажей вверх. В коридорах было тихо; только пришли мимо меддроид и медик-человек, увлеченные беседой. В просторной палате царил полумрак, за окнами висели серые тучи. Рио лежала, слегка склонив голову набок; глаза ее были закрыты. На одеяле рядом с ее рукой валялся маленький больничный датапад — такие используют для ведения истории болезни.

Руви подошел к кровати и поднял датапад, только тогда Рио открыла глаза.

— Что-то серьезное, детка? — спросил он.

— Да, пожалуй. Но это хорошая новость, как по мне.

Руви взглянул на записи и медленно опустил руку. Рио слабо улыбнулась.

— Около тысячи мидихлориан на клетку. Я боялась, что будет намного больше.

Да, если память ему не изменяла, это был мизерный результат. Джедаи в прежние времена не обращали внимания на детей, у которых было меньше трех с половиной тысяч мидихлориан на клетку.

— Этот тест ведь запрещен, детка.

— Я попросила знакомых, ей сделали. Я боялась, что будет больше. От Силы, мне кажется, одни только беды, хорошо, что ее это миновало. Хочешь посмотреть на нее, дедушка?

— Конечно.

Ребенок спал в репульсионной колыбели возле кровати. Руви взглянул в сморщенное розовое личико: едва заметные бровки были нахмурены, маленький рот похож на бутон.

— Я тут подумала… Раз уж меня зовут Рио, то будет справедливо, если я дочь назову Винамой. Что скажешь, дедушка?

Винамой звали его мать. Руви протянул руку и осторожно пальцем коснулся лба малышки. Она не проснулась, только вздохнула во сне.

— Я буду только рад, — сказал Руви. — Но ты вовсе не обязана…

— Мне кажется, это прекрасное имя.

— Волосы, я смотрю, у нее темные. А глаза?

— Пока голубые. Как у тебя, дедушка. Но цвет еще может измениться.

Что-то странное почудилось ему в интонациях Рио, какая-то смутная виноватость. Руви подумал: должно быть, у отца ребенка глаза тоже голубые. Об отце они Рио не расспрашивали; не хочет рассказывать и не надо. Она имеет право на свои тайны.

Глядя в некрасивое младенческое личико, Руви постепенно начал ощущать, что его не вполне осознаваемое желание, его жажда продолжения рода наконец утолена. Неизвестно, признают ли дети Падме родство с их семьей, да и от Скайуокера в них может быть куда больше, чем от Наберрие. Неизвестно, чего они хотят от жизни, как их воспитывали, какие ценности им внушили. Но эта малышка, она будет только Наберрие.

Может, и к лучшему, что отец этой крохи исчез из жизни Рио. Впрочем, даже если он и вернется, он уж точно не Скайуокер, и предназначение, неумолимая судьба, долг перед мирозданием не висят над его головой; и судьбу эту он не передаст своей дочери.

Когда Падме сошлась с Анакином, Руви усмотрел в этом лишь закономерность. Она была особенной, и выбор ее мог пасть лишь на того, кто тоже был особенным. Казалось, обычное семейное счастье не случается с такими, как Падме, ее союз мог быть лишь ослепительно ярким, пылающим, словно костер в ночи. Руви многое бы отдал за то, чтобы Падме могла жить так же спокойно, как Сола, но Падме родилась совсем другой, и другое ей было уготовано. Обычного семейного счастья с ней и в самом деле не случилось.

Руви смотрел на то, как его правнучка хмурится во сне. Винама… Еще одна Винама Наберрие.

Вот оно — продолжение рода.

***

— …Этот человек сказал, что ищет вас, Ваше Высочество, и Люка Скайуокера. Его задержали при входе в систему, он летел на модифицированной яхте Нубиан Т-типа. При нем были индентификатор личности на имя Дарреда Джанрена.

Отец Рио и Пуджи? Лея поднялась, встревоженная.

— Где он?

— Мы его заперли. Ему не причинили вреда. Привести его, Ваше Высочество?

— Да. И позовите командера Скайуокера.

Лея нервно прошлась по комнате. Что-то случилось с сестрами Наберрие? Как их отец оказался здесь? Что ему нужно?

Впрочем, он сейчас все сам расскажет.

Джанрена Лея никогда не видела, знала только, что он, кажется, архитектор. И что дочери носят фамилию его жены, словно сам он в семье не слишком важен.

Наконец пришел Люк, почти следом за ним привели пленника. Дарред Джанрен оказался невысоким человеком довольно изящного телосложения; глаза и волосы у него были темные. Дочери были не слишком на него похожи. Видно, они обе пошли в свою родню со стороны Наберрие.

— Здравствуйте, господин Джанрен, — сказала Лея спокойно. — Присядьте. Вы хотели видеть нас обоих?

— Да, Ваше Высочество.

Джанрен неторопливо сел. Внимательно взглянул Лее в лицо.

— Как вы здесь оказались? От кого узнали, где мы?

Он равнодушно улыбнулся.

— От уроженцев Альдераана. Я не имперский шпион, если вас волнует именно это. Я здесь по семейному делу.

— Что-то случилось?

— Случилось, судя по всему, но довольно давно. Позвольте, Ваше Высочество, я объясню все по порядку.

— Хорошо, — сказала Лея и подошла к Люку, села рядом.

Он, будто почувствовав настроение Леи, исподтишка коснулся ее руки.

— Я, собственно говоря, прибыл в первую очередь к вам, господин Скайуокер, — сказал Джанрен. — Я успел побывать на Татуине и знаю, что вы считаете своим отцом Анакина Скайуокера, сводного брата Оуэна Ларса. Насколько я понимаю, вы ничего не знали о своем отце. То, что он был известным джедаем и героем Войны Клонов, близкие от вас скрывали.

— Да, — ответил Люк, кусая губу. — Но я уже знаю, и кем он был, и как он умер.

— Он не… А впрочем, об этом потом. Моя покойная свояченица Падме знала Анакина Скайуокера с детства. Когда он повзрослел, они вступили в брак.

— Так он был женат? — вырвалось у Люка. — Дядя и тетя, наверное, не знали.

— Думаю, не знали, — подтвердил Джанрен. — Хотя однажды они ее видели, насколько я понимаю. Падме погибла в день провозглашения Империи. На момент смерти она была на девятом месяце.

— Так я… — начал Люк тихо.

Джанрен вынул из нагрудного кармана небольшую вытянутую шкатулку и открыл ее. Там лежала тоненькая русая косичка, оплетенная прядью темных волос.

— Я привез генетический материал для анализа. Здесь волосы Падме и Анакина, но, к сожалению, использовать мы сможем только ее волосы. Дочь мне объяснила, что человеческая хромосомная ДНК присутствует только в корнях волос. В срезанном волосе есть митохондриальная ДНК, которая передается от матери. Сейчас мы сможем установить лишь, была ли Падме Наберрие вашей матерью. У Анакина могли быть дети и от другой женщины. Шла война, он не видел жену месяцами. Достаточно один раз поддаться естественной слабости… А для установления отцовства Анакина нужны будут другие образцы.

— Считаете, я вру, когда называю себя его сыном?

— Может быть, вас поселили на его родной планете, под его фамилией, чтобы обезопасить подлинного ребенка Анакина, которого спрятали в другом месте. Может быть, у Оби-Вана Кеноби были и другие причины. Не обижайтесь. В такой ситуации стоит рассматривать все варианты. К тому же вы не слишком похожи на своего предполагаемого отца.

Люк опустил взгляд. Лея разозлилась.

— А кто окажет подлинность генматериала, который вы привезли? Чьи это волосы? Они могли быть срезаны у кого угодно.

— Есть еще кое-что, Ваше Высочество. Выслушайте меня до конца, прошу вас.

Лея стиснула руку Люка.

— Говорите.

— Падме Наберрие была беременна двойней. Именно Бейл Органа привез нам ее тело и рассказал, что дети родились мертвыми. Вы ведь приемная, не так ли?

— Не смейте…

— Я беседовал с выжившими альдераанцами. Оказывается, в высшем свете Альдеры ходили такие слухи. Бреха Органа долго не могла выносить и родить наследника престола. — Он прибавил после некоторой паузы: — Знаете, вы очень похожи на мою тещу в юности.

— Вы обвиняете моего отца в похищении младенцев?

— Полагаю, у него были для этого определенные причины. Политические причины.

— О, не несите чушь! Никто не крадет детей и не вводит в семью тайно ради того, чтобы обеспечить преемственность власти. Моим родителям и в голову бы такое не пришло. Винтер они взяли в семью совершенно открыто.

— Вас здесь двое — предполагаемых детей Падме и Анакина. Любой меддроид меньше чем за полчаса установит, есть ли родство между вами. Мы дольше будем спорить.

Лея с трудом овладела собой. Да, в этом он прав. Будь все проклято, но проверить нужно.

Она вызвала меддроида и нервно зашагала по комнате. Джанрен был спокоен или казался таким. Впрочем, что ему волноваться. Бледный Люк не сводил с Леи напряженного взгляда.

— Полагаю, вы оба мало что знаете о том, что произошло в конце Войны Клонов.

— Вы о том, как Палпатин узурпировал власть? — бросила Лея.

— Не совсем. Я о том, что было названо джедайским бунтом.

— Мне известно достаточно, — сухо ответила Лея.

Джанрен улыбнулся ей.

— Анакин Скайуокер с детства был очень привязан к Палпатину. Вопреки орденскому запрету на привязанности, насколько я понимаю. Палпатин уделял ему достаточно внимания все годы, пока был Верховным канцлером, и мальчик полюбил его, словно отца.

— К чему здесь эта история? — спросила Лея.

И одновременно с ней Люк сказал:

— Это неправда. Я в это не верю.

Тут наконец явился меддроид. Люк немедленно замолчал. Джанрен меланхолично наблюдал за тем, как дроид берет у них кровь. Передал дроиду шкатулку и попросил ее потом вернуть вместе со всем содержимым.

Лея чувствовала лихорадочное возбуждение. Ее отношение к Люку, отношение к сестрам Наберрие неожиданно стало понятным, но оно и без того казалось ей естественным. А вот известие о том, что ее матерью может оказаться та самая Падме Наберрие, которую высоко ценил ее отец… Ценил, но Лее так и не сказал правды.

— Что вы начали рассказывать об Анакине?

— Подождем результатов, Ваше Высочество.

— Нет, продолжайте сейчас.

— Ну что ж. Когда джедаи пошли против Палпатина, вероятней всего, Анакин оказался перед нелегким выбором. Что он выбрал, по-вашему? Что бы выбрали вы? Человека, который заменил вам отца, или его политических противников?

— На что вы намекаете? — сказала Лея презрительно. — Говорите наконец прямо, хватит ходить вокруг да около. Я выбрала бы тех, чьи намерения чисты, но вам, подозреваю, этого не понять.

— Чьи намерения чисты… — повторил Джанрен. — Впрочем, вам всего девятнадцать.

— И я повидала в жизни достаточно! И мерзости, и настоящего героизма.

Люк сидел, опустив голову.

— Это неправда, — сказал он наконец так тихо, что Лея едва его расслышала. — Все это неправда. Мой отец бы никогда… Он погиб, сражаясь с ситхом, сражаясь с тем, кто предал и перебил джедаев.

— Большинство джедаев умерли от рук клонов. Но я понимаю, о ком вы. И кто же вам рассказал эту версию?

— Бен Кеноби. И это не версия, это правда, — ответил Люк, не поднимая головы.

— В какой-то степени, пожалуй, так и есть. Но он жив. Ваш отец. Он сменил имя и, насколько я понимаю, не слишком жаждет вспоминать о прошлом. Впрочем, потеряв любимую жену и долгожданных детей, и я бы хотел обо всем забыть. Я его понимаю.

— Он умер, — сказал Люк еще тише прежнего.

— Моя дочь видела его без маски и узнала. Они поговорили…

Лея застыла посреди комнаты. Речь Джанрена продолжалась, но Лея не слышала больше ни слова. Она поняла, кого Джанрен имеет в виду.

Что она испытала в этот миг? Отвращение. И принятие. С того дня, когда Вейдер явился послушать ее первую речь в Сенате, Лея знала, что связана с ним; эта связь в Силе была подобна дюрасталевой паутине — не высвободиться, не разорвать.

А ведь он тоже это чувствовал. В Силе Вейдер разбирался намного лучше нее. Что он понял о природе их связи, что ощутил?

И если Вейдер что-то понял, как он мог позволить Таркину уничтожить Альдераан, планету, которую Лея любила, на которой выросла?!

А может, дело именно в этом. Другую планету Вейдер мог бы пощадить. Но не ту, где его украденная дочь была счастлива без него. Не ту, где жила семья «похитителей». Слишком сильный им владел гнев.

Лее казалось, она знает, что Вейдер чувствовал. Такой же холодный, беспощадный гнев поселился теперь в ее собственной душе. Есть вещи, которые не прощают. Почти два миллиарда разумных, города и деревни, горы, долины, моря и реки, птицы, деревья, мотыльки — весь ее мир, все, что с младенчества ее окружало… Все это Вейдер позволил уничтожить.

Уиллхаф Таркин и тот безвестный оператор, который выполнил его приказ, перестали что-то значить для Леи. Только Вейдер имел значение. Только Вейдер… Отец… Подонок.

— Нет! — возглас Люка наконец заставил ее очнуться. — Это неправда!

Лея подумала: «А ведь Люк не видел Вейдера. Встречался с ним только в истребителе во время боя над Звездой Смерти, но это совсем другое. Люк еще не успел этого ощутить, этой проклятой нерасторжимой связи. Он еще не понимает».

— Вейдер убил моего отца.

— Возможно, так и есть, — ответил Джанрен негромко. — Вам сказали, что вы сын Анакина, но так ли это на самом деле…

— Перестаньте, — сказала Лея резковато. — Люк, и ты тоже перестань. Мы брат и сестра, я это чувствую и уверена, что ты чувствуешь тоже. Что до наших родителей, это не имеет никакого значения. Даже если нас породил худший мерзавец на свете, это ничего значит. Важно лишь то, кто мы. Сами по себе.

— Бен не мог мне солгать.

— Конечно, мог, — сказала Лея нетерпеливо. — Ради твоего же блага. Мне папа тоже ничего не сказал, потому что это было ни к чему. Я натворила бы глупостей, если б знала. Я и сейчас предпочла бы не знать…

Не то чтобы она верила в свои слова, но ей хотелось успокоить Люка. Нет, она не предпочла бы незнание. Хотя полчаса назад Лея была счастливее и спокойнее, чем сейчас, она осознавала, что неведению однажды все равно пришел бы конец.

Люк, словно почувствовав настроение Леи, подошел и коснулся ее плеча. Так они и стояли вдвоем, глядя на Дарреда Джанрена, когда наконец явился меддроид с результатами. Да, они оказались братом и сестрой, и Падме Наберрие была их матерью. Лея только устало кивнула. Она столько всего перечувствовала, что попросту вымоталась.

— Мне сказали, меня не выпустят с базы, — произнес Джанрен.

— Так и есть. Мы сейчас в процессе переезда, так что надолго ваше заключение не затянется. Вас выпустят, когда перевод основных сил на новое место будет завершен.

— Может быть, вы позволите мне связаться с семьей? Для них это очень важно. Ваши бабушка с дедушкой ждут этих известий.

Лея прикусила губу.

— Хорошо, — сказала она наконец. — Но сеанс связи будет проходить под присмотром наших людей. Если вы попытаетесь…

— Я ведь говорил, я не работаю на имперские власти. Не беспокойтесь.

Его самообладание Лею поражало.

— И я пойду с вами, — прибавила она.

Сеанс связи организовали через час. Аппаратура сбоила, из-за дальнего расстояния голограмма Рио, появившаяся в комнате связи, подрагивала и расплывалась.

— Папа?

— Да, — сказал Джанрен коротко, — они дети Падме. Оба.

Лее казалось, Рио должна обрадоваться этому известию. Но даже по синеватой нечеткой голограмме было видно, что Рио побледнела.

— Я должна сказать ему, — вырвалось у нее.

Лея напряглась и шагнула в луч захвата голоприемника.

— Кому сказать? — спросила она требовательно.

— Моему тестю, — глуховато произнес Джанрен у нее за спиной. — Руви Наберрие. Вашему деду. Он очень переживает. Он сам хотел сюда ехать, но я его не пустил. Он уже немолод.

— Лея, как ты? — донесся голос Рио. — Нелегко такое узнать. Но теперь ты одна из нас. Наберрие.

— Мне кажется, я с самого начала знала, — призналась Лея неожиданно для себя самой. — С тех пор, как мы познакомились.

— Папа, ты скоро вернешься?

— Я побуду здесь еще какое-то время. Не волнуйся, детка. И хорошо бы нашим родственникам не делать глупостей.

— Я постараюсь… им объяснить.

Связь прервалась. Лея медленно выдохнула.

— Я не Наберрие, — сказала она в пространство.

— Да, — отозвался Джанрен, внимательно наблюдавший за ней. — Я бы сказал, вы целиком и полностью Скайуокер.

И это ее ужаснуло.

***

Лея стояла, опершись на каменную балюстраду, и смотрела вниз, на мелкую водную рябь. Было очень тихо; едва слышный шум ветра, плеск волн — и все. Ни гула аэроспидеров, ни звучания разговоров или вечного электронного шума. Казалось, весь мир, вся огромная галактика остались где-то далеко.

Солнца не было; небо, затянутое пеленой слоистых серых облаков, сулило близость дождя. Перед Леей расстилался водный простор, за спиной высились строения в классическом набуанском стиле. Опустив голову, Лея смотрела на воду. Было о чем подумать, но, сказать по правде, ни единой мысли не нашлось бы в тот миг у Леи в голове. Она словно оцепенела.

Потом Лея услышала тихие шаги и обернулась. Подошла Рио с младенцем на руках. Здесь, на Набу, она словно стала другой — мягче и пассивней, пожалуй. Может быть, это материнство так на нее повлияло?

— Здесь очень давно не жил никто из Наберрие, — проговорила Рио. — Последней была моя прабабушка. Та, в честь которой меня назвали. Она уехала сюда после… — Рио тоже взглянула на озеро, помолчала. — После похорон твоей мамы. Это прабабушка Рио занималась ее похоронами. Тетя Падме была ее любимицей. После похорон прабабушка уехала сюда, здесь она и умерла спустя несколько месяцев, ее убили. Потом усадьба долго стояла закрытой. Пару лет назад ее сдали в аренду Королевскому дому.

— А теперь здесь живешь ты.

«Но, надеюсь, тебя-то здесь не убьют…»

— Это временно, — ответила Рио с невеселой улыбкой. — Мне, как и прабабушке, тоже нужно о многом подумать.

Ребенок на ее руках не спал. Младенческие голубые глаза смотрели куда-то в небо, хотя ничего там не было, достойного внимания, — ни спидеров, ни птиц.

— Твоя мама любила Варыкино, — сказала Рио. — В юности она здесь много времени проводила. Идем сюда, посидим.

Они сели под раскидистым деревом. Лея задумчиво смотрела вокруг.

— Значит, тебя назвали в честь прабабушки?

— Да. А Пуджу в честь бабушки с отцовской стороны. Связь поколений, сама понимаешь.

Лее казалось, она видит эти поколения, видит раскинувшуюся паутину родственных связей — словно наяву. Шелестела листва. Кивали бутонами на ветру желто-синие цветы. Лея остро, до сердечной боли ощутила, что никогда не сможет привезти Рио на Альдераан, чтобы вот так же, под сенью деревьев, среди местных цветов и трав рассказывать ей об Органа и Антиллесах. Стиснула незаметно кулаки, судорожно вздохнула.

— Перед самой Войной Клонов твои родители приезжали сюда вдвоем. Твоему отцу было тогда девятнадцать, как тебе сейчас. Потом они, конечно, тоже сюда приезжали, но потом, думаю, все было иначе. Шла война, и…

— Разве на Набу шли боевые действия?

— Нет. Но твой отец постоянно был на фронте.

— Он мне не отец, — сказала Лея.

Просто сорвалось — так лист срывается с ветки, когда больше не может удерживаться на ней.

— Он тебе не отец в той же степени, что и Падме Наберрие тебе не мать, — сказала Рио мягко. — Да, они тебя не растили. Но не потому, что не хотели. Твой отец может быть виновен перед тобой во многом, но не в этом, Лея. Он вас не бросал. Он был уверен, что его дети мертвы. — Опустив взгляд на своего ребенка, Рио прибавила: — Ты и нашу семью могла бы обвинить, ведь мы вас не искали. Поверили словам Бейла Органы о том, что дети родились мертвыми.

Лея стиснула зубы. Ну конечно, вот и до этого дошло. Теперь Рио будет обвинять ее отца — не Вейдера, а того, кто ее вырастил.

Но Рио вместо этого сказала:

— Здесь, в Варыкино, твои родители и поженились. Брак был тайным, но он имеет законную силу. У местного священника сохранились все данные.

— Почему тайным? — спросила Лея. Не то чтобы ей и в самом деле это было интересно, просто резануло слух. — Ее родители не одобрили?

Назвать их бабушкой и дедушкой она все еще не могла, не поворачивался язык.

— Не представляю, честно говоря, одобрили они или нет, и хотела ли тетя Падме их одобрения. Я тогда была маленькой. Брак этот, конечно, был типичным мезальянсом. Но все же скрывали его не поэтому. Понимаешь, твой отец был джедаем, а им запрещено было жениться. Если бы тайна всплыла, твой отец вылетел бы из Ордена. В разгар войны, когда каждый джедай был на счету. Думаю, он этого не хотел.

— А почему мезальянсом? — Лея поневоле заинтересовалась.

— Он ведь родился рабом. Ты не знала?

— Нет.

Но Лея сразу поверила. Ей показалось, эта деталь, на первый взгляд совершенно неправдоподобная, очень многое объясняет в характере Вейдера.

— Ему было лет десять, когда он вырвался из рабства. На Набу тогда шла война, а тетя Падме была королевой. Ей пришлось бежать с планеты в сопровождении джедаев. Они оказались на Татуине, и мальчик-раб им помог. Выиграл гонки, чтобы они смогли починить свой корабль. Заодно выиграл и свою свободу.

— Странная история.

— Но характерная для него, согласись. Если бы джедаи и королева из жалости помогли маленькому рабу, это была бы история про совсем другого мальчика. К слову, он отличился в той войне, которая шла на Набу. Он взорвал станцию управления боевыми дроидами. Можно сказать, только благодаря ему все закончилось победой Набу.

— Да он герой, я смотрю, — язвительно бросила Лея.

Рио посмеялась.

— Его и в самом деле здесь считали героем. В детстве я слышала много историй о нем. Когда он вернулся на Набу перед Войной Клонов, я была страшно разочарована, что тот самый мальчик теперь непоправимо взрослый. Но он был героем, это правда. А спустя десять лет, во времена Войны Клонов, его считали героем по всей Республике.

— Республика в нем ошиблась.

— Все не так просто, Лея, — отозвалась Рио.

— Куда уж проще.

— Тебя тогда на свете не было, а я была всего лишь ребенком. Не думаю, что мы обе можем судить о чем-то. Я многое помню о Войне Клонов, но, сказать по правде, почти ничего не помню о довоенной Республике. Что касается твоего отца… Четыре года войны любого могут изменить до неузнаваемости. Думаю, эта война заставила его разочароваться в Ордене джедаев.

— И сделаться их палачом, — пробормотала Лея.

— Я не знала ни одного джедая, кроме дяди Эни. Но…

— Дай угадаю, они это заслужили?

— Никто не заслуживает истребления.

— Тогда при чем здесь «но»?

— У меня сложное отношение к джедаям, Лея. Я лечу клонов, помнишь? Клонов, которых Орден джедаев купил и использовал.

Лея не стала спорить и снова перевела взгляд на озеро. Темная водная гладь у дальнего берега вдруг заблестела на солнце, лес на берегу посветлел; тучи расходились. Удивительно безмятежная была картина.

— А вон там, — вдруг сказала Рио, — в конце луга, видишь? У самого подножья гор. Это усадьба семьи Палпатинов. Его Величество здесь родился и вырос.

Так близко.

Паутина связей. Кто для них Палпатин — безумный тиран или сосед по Озерному краю? Кто для них Дарт Вейдер — убийца или мальчишка, когда-то закончивший войну на Набу? Лея даже толком не знала, что это была за война. Ей всегда казалось, что последняя настоящая война на Набу была лет сто назад, когда Омар Беренко написал свою знаменитую поэму.

Кажется, в Варыкино он ее и написал.

Лея искоса взглянула на двоюродную сестру. Она и впрямь стала мягче, что-то беззащитное появилось в ее лице и вместе с тем — очень грустное. Поднявшийся ветер трепал темные пряди волос, играл рукавами многослойного легкого одеяния.

Ребенок на руках Рио заснул.

— Я уложу ее, — сказала Рио тихо и поднялась.

Лея смотрела, как она идет, будто оберегая младенца всем своим существом. Невольно представила, как Падме Наберрие носила бы на руках ее, Лею, ступая по этим самым каменным плитам. Точно так же проскальзывала в приоткрытые двери, темноволосая, тоненькая, в вычурных набуанских одеждах.

Впрочем, Падме наверняка осталась бы в Центре Империи, чтобы сражаться с Палпатином в Сенате. Отец — не Вейдер, а тот, кого Лея продолжала мысленно называть отцом, — кое-что рассказывал ей о Падме Амидале Наберрие, об оппозиции Палпатину в последние месяцы Республики. Вот только ни разу даже не намекнул, что Падме Наберрие ей не чужая.

Ох, папа, папа…

Лея безжалостно давила любой мысленный упрек. Да, родители скрывали от нее правду, но делали это ради нее же. Теперь, когда они погибли — так страшно, невероятно страшно, — Лея уже не имела права на недовольство.

Да и, в сущности… Если бы девятнадцать лет назад папа отдал бы ее Джобель и Руви Наберрие, кем она была бы сейчас? Еще одной девочкой из этого рода? Их здесь и без нее хватает. Нет, она Органа и Органой останется.

О фамилии так называемого отца речи и быть не могло.

Лея поднялась и снова отошла к балюстраде. Мысль о том, что и Вейдер бывал здесь, вызывала у Леи отвращение. Может быть, он стоял на этом самом месте, касался этих самых перил. Лея зло и коротко рассмеялась и убрала руки с нагретого солнцем камня.

Оглянулась на здание.

Паутина связей, которую Лея ощущала, будто дрогнула в этот миг. Рио? Что с ней? Лея подхватила юбки и побежала к дому.

В просторной гостиной Рио сидела перед головизором, зажав рот рукой.

— Что? Что случилось?..

— …мы не располагаем сведениями о том, насколько тяжело был ранен лорд Вейдер во время покушения, — продолжал говорить диктор. — Смерть Его Величества Палпатина подтверждена представителями Имперской Службы безопасности. Все участники покушения были уничтожены лордом Вейдером. — Диктор вдруг прервался, помолчал. — Уважаемые зрители, — сказал он совершенно другим тоном, — Император Галактической Империи лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер…

«Умер», — мелькнула у Леи мысль, но нет, она была уверена, что он жив.

Изображение диктора сменилось глянцево-черной маской.

— Граждане Империи… — раздался низкий голос.

Лея поморщилась. Рио отняла руку ото рта; Лея расслышала ее тихий вздох.

Вейдер говорил об убийстве Палпатина, о необходимости сплотиться, о том, что попытки расшатать власть престола не пройдут. Перечень банальностей, произнесенных спокойно и веско, —  
пожалуй, именно то, что нужно в подобный момент. Лея не прислушивалась. Она вдруг подумала: «Мы рождены в законном браке. Если он теперь Император, то мы с Люком…»

Вейдера, конечно, запросто не убить, так что унаследуют они власть не сегодня и не завтра. Но, может быть, с ним будет проще договориться, чем с Палпатином? В конце концов, он виноват перед ней. Он…  
— Он это сделал ради вас, — сказала Рио.

— Что?..

— Он это сделал, чтобы защитить тебя и Люка.

Что сделал? От кого защитить? Лея вдруг поняла и взглянула на Рио.

— Ты считаешь, что это он?..

«Убил Палпатина», — Лея так и не произнесла. Ее слишком поразила эта мысль. Ей-то всегда казалось, что между Палпатином и Вейдером царит полнейшее согласие.

Рио все еще смотрела на изображение Вейдера.

Лея тоже взглянула на него и ощутила невольную дрожь. Что-то заканчивалось в этом мире.

Что-то начиналось…

КОНЕЦ

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Дом у озера](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425673) by [seane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane)


End file.
